


Devil got my…

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Horror, M/M, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Верил ли я, что для того, чтобы обрести потерянную часть души, нужно пережить испытание неверием, испытание страхом и испытание смертью? Верил ли я, что иначе не найти свою судьбу? И знал ли я, что смерть – это только начало?"</p>
<p>Написано специально для Фандомной битвы 2012.</p>
<p>Беты:  Ar@lle, Девушка_с_веслом и Chester Cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие

Данный рассказ основан на реальных событиях, сколь бы ни удивительными и невероятными они не казались. Публикуется он почти пятьдесят пять лет спустя после описанных человеком под псевдонимом А.К. Дойл приключений из жизни Джона Х. Уотсона и сэра Шерлока Холмса. 

«Приключения Шерлока Холмса» – книга, покорившая весь мир и оставившая за собой больше загадок, чем можно было бы представить. Последние дела знаменитого тандема Холмс-Уотсон покрыты завесой тайны, потому что они чаще всего раскрывались, как казалось, благодаря причудливому стечению обстоятельств, нежели гению консультирующего детектива. Еще больше сплетен и пересудов оставили за собой непонятные платонические отношения этих двух удивительных одиноких мужчин в современном Лондоне. 

В своем повествовании я попытаюсь дать ответы на некоторые вопросы личного характера и приоткрыть завесу тайны, окружавшую гениального детектива и его блогера. Вы можете принять на веру, а можете и скептически обойти своим вниманием этот мой первый писательский этюд, поскольку в нем присутствует то, во что можно поверить сердцем, но никак не понять умом.

Пять лет назад на чердаке дома по адресу 221В Бейкер-стрит я нашел старые дневники доктора Уотсона. Меня поразил тот факт, что они были написаны от руки, хотя мистер Уотсон предпочитал набирать свои тексты в электронном варианте. Заинтересовавшись, я погрузился в чтение. Содержание дневника было столь удивительно (я, признаться, не сразу поверил в то, с чем успел ознакомиться), что я начал сопоставлять записи с тем, что я видел при жизни. И они многое мне объяснили. 

Позже на том же чердаке были найдены заметки мистера Холмса. Также написанные от руки, что еще больше разогрело мое любопытство и поселило в моем сердце веру в реальность уже изученного. Но его записи были зашифрованы, и мне потребовалось более двух лет, чтобы разгадать их. Еще три года я собирал информацию, чтобы опубликовать данную работу: я просиживал ночи в библиотеках, изучая газеты тех лет, просматривал записи с камер видеонаблюдения, которые любезно предоставил мне сэр Майкрофт Холмс, читал записи из блогов доктора Уотсона. Еще позже я нашел письмо, написанное Мари к мистеру Уотсону.

И вот сейчас, наконец-то накопив достаточное количество информации и подтверждений, я представляю вашему вниманию этот рассказ, который будет вестись от лица Дж. Х. Уотсона (так как именно его записи послужили основой сюжета). Единственную вольность в своей трактовке данных событий, которую я себе позволил – это изменение стиля повествования. 

_С уважением, Х.Г. Уотсон_.


	2. Часть 1. «Сердце»

Прошло три года с того момента, когда великий детектив совершил свой драматический уход со сцены недетских, больших игр. За эти три года изменилось все, в том числе и я. Сказать, чем оказался для меня этот, по земным меркам небольшой, срок – невозможно. Эти события нужно пройти самому, чтобы ощутить весь спектр пережитых мной потрясений. Моих маленьких побед и больших поражений, страхов, страстей, приступов немотивированной агрессии и щемящей боли в области сердца, которое, как мне казалось, уже не захочет биться. 

Не стану врать, говоря, что не переживал, не плакал скупыми слезами, когда Шерлок ушел, как я думал, насовсем – притворяться не было смысла. Я апатично жил первые три месяца, не находя себе места. Потерянный, сбившийся с какого-то основного ориентира в жизни, потерявший почву под ногами. Я ходил, не замечая людей, которые настойчиво пытались вытащить меня из пучин моего персонализированного ада. 

Мне не на что жаловаться, и, пожалуй, эта была обыкновенная реакция на уход из жизни близкого человека. Я прошел все пять стадий принятия смерти. 

Отрицание.

Я выступал перед дотошными репортерами, не веря, что Холмс может вот так просто умереть. Мне казалось, что это его новый гениальный план, направленный на решение очередной загадки. Я строил теории, которые впоследствии оказались правдой, но тогда это не имело значения – для всех я был чудаком, безумцем, глупцом. Кем только не был. Мною даже были найдены неопровержимые доказательства гениальности Шерлока: сотни свидетелей, чьи показания я опубликовывал во всех газетах, которые пожелали напечатать мой отчаянный крик справедливости. Я очистил имя Холмса – но он так и не появился. Вопреки моим ожиданиям.

Гнев.

Шло время, а мой друг не возвращался. Я возмущался по любому поводу, почти ненавидел Шерлока, презирал Майкрофта и бесился (страшно признать) от вечно сожалеющей, всхлипывающей миссис Хадсон и извиняющейся непонятно за что Молли. Но злость отбирает много сил, и я быстро потух.

Торг.

Затем я начал заключать сделки, даже не знаю с кем – в Бога я не верил, – просто мне нужно было, чтобы все стало по-старому. Я смотрел из окна и видел проходящих мимо незнакомцев, и мерзостно размышлял: «Заберите вот этого пожилого мистера, а взамен верните мне соседа, который будет отвратительно играть на скрипке. Я потерплю». Даже от воспоминаний о таких мыслях мне становится дурно.

Я писал смс на его старый номер, куда они, конечно, не доходили. 

Депрессия.

Она пришла внезапно, накрыв как цунами и выбив из колеи. Я вспомнил свою вторую девушку, Джейн, с которой мы расстались, когда у нее на фоне проблем в университете началась депрессия. Я тогда не понимал, в чем основная причина ее ухода, и докучал вопросами, не во мне ли дело. Я действительно так думал (и она мне по-настоящему нравилась). До меня не доходила самая обыкновенная мысль о том, что ей просто плохо и «не до любви сейчас». А ведь я считал себя чутким человеком. 

Эта меланхолия облепляла меня, как здоровенные океанические водоросли, которые не дают нормально плыть дальше, цепляясь за ноги, подобно огромным осьминогам. Я бы так и погряз в этой серости дней, если бы, неожиданно, не Майкрофт. 

Принятие. 

Спустя где-то четыре месяца после «падения» ко мне пришел старший Холмс. Так как мое эмоциональное состояние оставляло желать лучшего, я даже не разозлился, я вообще ничего не почувствовал по отношению к этому человеку. Пустое место, недостойное моего внимания.

– Джон, у меня к вам довольно выгодное предложение, – он, как всегда, не церемонился и перешел сразу к делу. 

Я слушал его холодный голос и подумывал, не запустить ли в него подушкой. Но бездействие в моей жизни, монотонность и затянувшееся уныние побудило меня встать и сделать нам чай (что для меня было символом доброй воли, принятием ветра перемен – нерастраченная за столь долгое время бездействия энергия таким странным образом находила выход). Спрашивать, хочет ли Майкрофт приготовленный мною Эрл Грэй, я не стал, просто поставил чашку перед ним и вкрадчиво сказал: «Пейте». В этой сомнительной вежливости к гостю я видел образ бунтарства перед навязываемой системой чопорного поведения старшего Холмса. 

– Мне нужен сопровождающий одной пожилой влиятельной паре, решившей отправиться в экстремальное кругосветное путешествие: Мексика, леса Амазонии, саванны Африки, Австрия, Россия… – мой незваный гость смотрел на меня с высокомерием, как будто мне это действительно интересно. – Им нужна незаметная и надежная охрана. Оплата за труд позволит вам по прибытии обратно в Лондон пару лет жить, не заботясь о заработке. 

Не знаю, что ударило мне в голову в тот момент, но предложение показалось заманчивым. Я устал жить в четырех стенах, меня перестал радовать большой город. Я соскучился по ощущению «настоящей» жизни, затапливающему искрами шампанского сознание, заставляющему сердце биться быстрее. Да и финансы мои уже третий месяц нещадно распевали дешевые бульварные романсы. Долг же за аренду квартиры стал совсем неприличным, медленно переползая из четырехзначных чисел в пятизначные. 

Я уже было хотел спросить, почему именно я, но Майкрофт с присущей ему манерой демонстрировать свой интеллект и понимание хода мыслей обычных людей опередил меня: 

– Мистеру Голстэнду три месяца назад имплантировали кардиостимулятор. 

Эта фраза должна была полностью объяснить такой выбор охраны. Я мог бы съязвить, но, нужно признать, всё встало на свои места – богатенькие политики решили тряхнуть стариной и объехать весь свет в поисках адреналинового кайфа. В силу их возраста, социального статуса и состояния здоровья военный врач как защита действительно был лучшим решением.

Чай так и остался нетронутым. 

Через неделю я собрал вещи в небольшой походный рюкзак цвета хаки, похожий на тот, что был у меня в Афганистане, и поехал в аэропорт знакомиться со своими подопечными на ближайший год. 

Дэг и Клэр оказались милейшей и немного сумасшедшей парой преклонного возраста – я сразу проникся к ним теплыми, искренними чувствами. Они были жутко похожи на моих родителей, только не скованный консерватизмом их вариант – всегда готовы пойти на компромисс. Открытые и несколько эксцентричные – год рядом с ними пролетел незаметно. 

Я помню, когда мы были в Стамбуле, Дэга покусали комары так, что у несчастного начался отек Квинке, и пришлось везти его в местную больницу. Я боялся, что бедняга умрет у меня на руках, задушенный собственными отекшими тканями. Я боялся, что его слабое сердце откажет.

Именно в тот момент, когда я обманом, уговорами и чуть ли не угрозой пистолетом пробирался в отделение интенсивной терапии мимо лечащего врача и медсестер, кричащих на непонятном мне языке, я принял смерть Шерлока. Наверное, страх вновь потерять близкого человека, почти второго отца, оказался слишком силен. До этого момента, я просто представлял себе, что уехал от Холмса на год, а он все еще дома, палит по стенам от скуки или блещет своим дедуктивным гением, раскрывая очередное преступление под восхищено-недоверчивым взглядом Грегори. 

Я заполнял блог, описывая все свои приключения во время поездки, не жалея времени и сил, будто писал отчеты. Но после происшествия с Дэгом меня словно переклинило, и я понял – Шерлок мертв. Но сожаления, боли, депрессии не было. Рядом были живые люди, которые даже в свои семьдесят с лишним лет знали, что все еще впереди, жизнь не кончается от того, что кто-то умер, болен или слишком стар…

Я забросил дневник, окончательно влившись в настоящее, тем более что на нашем пути осталось лишь одна страна, которую планировалось посетить. 

Кстати о блоге – он приобрел довольно большую популярность, как это ни странно. Так как я писал о нашей поездке, дав нам вымышленные имена, скинув Дэгу и Клэр пару десятков лет, то получился довольно увлекательный путеводитель по миру для людей среднего возраста, снабженный разного рода интересными фактами и полезными советами. «Как отбиться от ньюйоркской шпаны с помощью порванной напополам алюминиевой банки из-под кока-колы». «Как найти могилу Джима Моррисона на кладбище Pere-Lachaise, ориентируясь по одежде туристов». «Сто и одно жаргонное слово, которое не следует употреблять англичанину, приехавшему в Австрию». «Племена Африки, в которых можно соединиться с «нирваной». «Ночь в Сибири – как научиться получать удовольствие от воблы с пивом в лютый мороз».

Последним пунктом в нашем путешествии оказалась Мексика. И первым делом увлекающаяся эзотерикой Клэр решила поехать в маленькую деревушку, название которой переводится как «Граница между мирами». Сейчас я уже не могу вспомнить ее название на языке аборигенов, да и не хочу, если честно. 

Пожилая леди рассказывала, стряхивая под недовольным взглядом мужа худой морщинистой рукой пепел со своей сигарки в открытое окно взятого напрокат Кадиллака, что иногда видит по ночам призрак своей матери, умершей от рака еще в семидесятых. Поэтому ей нужно посетить спиритический сеанс, на котором она обязательно узнает, чего же хочет видение из потустороннего мира. Заявление попахивало старческим мар… В общем, звучало не очень адекватно.

Не то чтобы Дэг верил во все это (я и вовсе подошел к этому заявлению со всем врачебным цинизмом, что накопился за эти годы), просто он любил свою жену и прощал ей ее маленькие странности вот уже почти полвека. Как, впрочем, и она прощала ему. 

Приехав в деревушку, я уже почувствовал себя так, будто лезу голой рукой в клубок ядовитых змей. Все мои внутренние датчики опасности зашкаливали, как никогда до этого: ни в Афганистане, ни в лесах Амазонии среди диких племен, ни во время очередного преследования вооруженного преступника. Я сплоховал и хотел было остаться в машине, охваченный чистым ужасом. Даже тот случай в бассейне, когда я был обвешан взрывчаткой, не вызывал у меня такой паники. Но Дэг сказал:

– Неужели ты испугался этой ерунды? – голос его устало, по-старчески ломался. 

Мне стало стыдно, и я вышел из машины. В этом месте было от чего напрячься. Почти на каждом доме висели черепа местной фауны, по пустынной дороге (которая, очевидно, была главной «улицей» населенного пункта) лениво катились высохшие клубки перекати-поле, то тут то там валялись скелеты мелких тварей: какие-то ящерицы, крысы и что-то напоминающее трупы броненосцев. 

Люди еще больше поражали воображение… Будто в одном месте собрали всех юродивых Мексики. Через дорогу, в доме напротив, старый беззубый старик несильно колотил палкой плачущего мальчишку, видимо, внука. На нем было огромное вязаное пончо всех цветов радуги – и это в тридцать пять-то градусов жары. На другом конце улицы женщина с пустой плетеной корзиной и обезображенным звездчатыми рубцами лицом смотрела на нас немигающим тяжелым взглядом. Остальные жители импровизированного гетто выглядывали из окон, показывая лишь свои мрачные лица, похожие на тени. 

Клэр постучала трижды, и дверь с тихим стоном ржавых петель отворилась, выпуская из бунгало (назвать домом это строение язык не повернётся) запах жженых трав и чего-то пряного. На пороге стояла на удивление приятной наружности пожилая негритянка в старом цветастом халате. 

– Здравствуйте, Мария, – прощебетала миссис Голдстэнд в своей обычной манере разговора, характерной для пожилых англичанок, застрявших в пятидесятых. – Я…

– Здравствуйте, Клэр – на удивление молодым голосом перебила медиум. – А это, должно быть, Дэг и Джон. Пожалуйста, называйте меня тетушка Мари. Здесь меня все так зовут. 

Всё бы хорошо, и можно было бы предположить, что ничего удивительного нет в том, что Мария знает наши имена. Да вот только я слышал разговор Клэр по телефону, когда та договаривалась о встрече. Она не называла ни моего, ни тем более имени мужа, а сама представилась (по мне, дурацким) именем Саманта. 

– Заходите, – Мари пропустила нас в свое жилище, сразу же прикрыв дверь за нами, напоследок глянув на улицу.

В доме оказалось неожиданно прохладно. Она провела нас через коридор в просторную комнату, где играла музыка. Трещавшая пластинка крутилась в старом, как мир, граммофоне, а протяжный мужской голос напевал еле различимые в тянущих звуках слова: _«…Aw, nothin' but the devil changed my baby's mind…»_ *. В помещении было темно, лишь старые керосиновые лампы мерцали жутковатым пламенем, покачиваясь на цепочках по углам. 

Посреди комнаты стоял круглый стол, чуть покосившийся набок, на котором одиноко и величественно восседал граммофон, как старый дородный шах на персидских коврах. Вокруг стола стояло четыре стула, покрытые пончо, на которых вместо кисточек висели разные амулеты: кроличьи лапки, какие-то сушеные жилы, пучки трав (я смог разобрать только полынь и шалфей), и еще что-то смутно знакомое, происхождение чего я предпочел бы не знать. С потолка свисала люстра, похожая на дешевый торшер, но в ней не было лампочки.

– Садитесь. Я знаю, зачем вы пришли. 

Мы расселись по местам, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово. Пускай мне и казалось происходящее полной чушью, плохое предчувствие не покидало меня. Я ругал себя за такое малодушие, неподходящее взрослому мужчине, прошедшему войну (да и вообще любому здравомыслящему современному человеку).

Мария поменяла пластинку. Похоже, она была пустая – игла скользила по дорожке, но раздавалось лишь размеренное шипение. Сама же женщина села на последний свободный стул, раскинув руки, и позвала какого-то Хуана. Меня всегда забавляли мексиканские имена: все, как одно, напоминали о персонажах из сериалов, обожаемых миссис Хадсон.

В помещение тенью проскользнул высокий мужчина, похожий на главного героя фильма «Мачете». Молчаливый, с агрессивным выражением лица и руками, сплошь покрытыми татуировками, которые, очевидно, распространялись и дальше по телу, скрытые черной одеждой. Среди рисунков особенно сильно выделялся образ богоматери с черепом вместо лица на правом плече. Даже его смуглая кожа не смогла скрыть никотиновых пятен на пальцах. В общем, тип, которого не захочешь встретить ночью в темном переулке. Я даже пожалел, что оставил свой браунинг в машине. 

– Он тут для вашей же безопасности, не бойтесь. Возьмитесь за руки. Клэр, положите одну руку на граммофон. 

Миссис Голдстэнд покорно, хоть и с опаской, положила кончики пальцев на деревянный бок и глубоко вздохнула. Тетушка Мари начала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, будто входя в транс. Запахло корицей и булочками с маком. Приторный запах бил по ноздрям так, что голова шла кругом, а сердце забилось в два раза быстрее. Шипение, издаваемое пластинкой, убаюкивало, как белый шум телевизора поздно ночью. 

– Розалия Браун, ты слышишь меня? – вдруг ставший низким и будто потусторонним голос Марии заставил всех нас нервно переглянуться.

Никакого эффекта, кроме противных мурашек, ползущих по спине. Я чувствовал, что руки Дэга вспотели, как и мои. Клэр била мелкая дрожь. 

– Розалия Браун, я вызываю тебя! Приди! – еще громче сказала тетушка Мари совсем не своим голосом.

Граммофонная пластинка вдруг еще больше затрещала, в комнате стал сквозить ветер, раскачивая и без того неустойчиво висящие лампы, создавая на стенах блики настоящего пожара. Граммофон, крякнув напоследок, заговорил слегка напуганным голосом пожилой леди.

– Кто здесь? Что… Что происходит?

Клэр моментально подскочила с места, придвинувшись ближе. По ее щекам струились слезы. Я сразу начал прикидывать, как можно провернуть такой трюк, особенно в такой глуши и без надлежащей аппаратуры. Мерзкий холодок ужаса перед неизвестным мешал соображать здраво.

– Мама! О Боже, мама! – в потоках уже несдерживаемых слез восклицала миссис Голдстэнд (в девичестве Браун). – Зачем ты приходишь ко мне?

Лицо тетушки Мари заставило мое сердце ухнуть вниз, она словно переживала эпилептический припадок. Казалось, вот-вот она упадет на пол, и изо рта ее с жутким кряхтением польется пена. Дэг же был спокоен и смотрел на происходящее с циничной улыбкой богатого, умудренного опытом человека.

– Клэрри? Это ты? – голос, сопровождаемый шипением, звучал крайне удивленно и обрадовано. – О, милая, ты нашла меня. Я все пыталась тебе сказать: то, что ты так долго ищешь, находится в старом доме твоего отца. В кладке за камином гостиной – там есть дверь в небольшой подвал…

Внезапно на несуществующей записи послышался какой-то шум и жуткий вопль Розалии (если это, конечно, был ее голос). Следом потухли все лампы, задуваемые непонятно откуда взявшимся в закрытой комнате ветром. Темные занавески, висящие как продолжение стены, и внезапно наступивший вечер привели к тому, что мы оказались в непроглядной тьме. Клэр всё повторяла, глотая слезы: «Мама, мама, ты еще здесь?». Тетушка Мари, выйдя из транса, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, в попытке восстановить дыхание, и бросила: «Хуан, у нас гости». От этой фразы мне стало совсем уж не по себе. Что делал Дэг, я не видел, но судя по тому, что тот убрал руку, он скорее всего сидел, скрестив их на груди в излюбленном жесте в ожидании финала представления. 

Волосы по всему телу встали дыбом, вызывая ощущение, будто меня облепили сотни ползучих насекомых. В горле стоял ком, а я пытался убедить себя, что все это игра моего воображения. Что старая спекулянтка жгла галлюциногенные травы, и поэтому я поддался массовой истерии. 

Где-то за моей спиной прошелестел тихими шагами Хуан, который, судя по звукам, пошел помогать тетушке Мари. И я начал дышать через нос, следя за каждым своим выдохом и вдохом – это здорово успокаивает. 

Пластинка снова крякнула, и я услышал смех. Этот смех я не мог бы перепутать ни с чьим другим в своей жизни. Джим Мориарти слал мне привет с того света.

Последующее я помню урывками, потому что это было больше похоже на безумный сон. Меня отбросило к стене, попутно ударив головой о старый комод. Кажется, перед самым носом я почувствовал сильный запах разлагающейся плоти. Я слышал, как все суетятся, сбиваясь в иррациональном страхе в угол за спиной молчаливого Хуана. 

Мария кричала какое-то заклинание на незнакомом мне языке, смысл которого был понятен без всяких слов. Она изгоняла злого духа.

Я еле поднялся на ноги, держась за стену. Лучше бы я этого не делал. Когда я посмотрел вперед, то увидел мерцающие черные демонические глаза – Мориарти с простреленной головой и гниющей плотью оказался прямо передо мной. 

Мои закаленные войной нервы позорно капитулировали. Тело заполнил страх, и я чуть не вскрикнул, как перепуганная барышня. Самоубийца засмеялся мне в лицо, обнажая прорванную плоть, черный язык и желтые зубы. Я видел его мозги и обломки челюсти. Личинки мух вываливались из прогнившей дыры в горле, где-то обнажались кости, а трупный запах сбивал с ног. Жуткий, словно воплощение мечты режиссера фильмов ужасов. 

Он надвигался все ближе, я отступал, пока окончательно не слился со стеной, как мне казалось. Сердце грозило вырваться из грудной клетки. 

Джим облизнул мою щеку, и я чувствовал, как смердящие трупные соки падают тяжелыми каплями на мою футболку. Краем сознания я слышал, как кричит в неистовстве тетушка Мари, заклиная всех ей известных добрых духов помочь. Я не знал, кричать ли мне. Жутко тошнило, и я думаю, если бы меня не сковал страх в этот момент, меня так бы и вырвало на него.

Еще секунда, и пальцы, с которых кусками отваливалась плоть, вонзились в мое тело, скользя по ребрам. Это было безумно больно. Боль затопляла, изменяла и подчиняла меня, разливаясь от сердца по всему телу. В тот момент я понял, что огнестрельное ранение в плечо – всего лишь дружеский щипок по сравнению с истинной болью. Такого я никогда не испытывал.

Перед глазами плыли картинки не из моей жизни.

_Маленький избитый темноглазый мальчик прячется в темном шкафу, затыкая рот грязной тряпкой, чтобы никто не услышал его всхлипов. Шерлок, сидящий в кресле и с самым высокомерным видом потягивающий чай из чашки из парадного сервиза. Девушка, бьющая подростка наотмашь ладонью по лицу._

В ребенке через волны жуткой боли я узнал Джима.

Нащупав на комоде правой рукой тяжелую статуэтку, которая опрокинулась во время моей встречи со стеной, я схватил ее и со всей силы ударил по нападавшему на меня источнику боли. 

Дальше наступили кромешная тьма и тишина – я потерял сознание и очнулся только в больнице. 

Как оказалось, после того, как я свалился мешком на пол, керосиновые лампы вспыхнули. Тетушка Мари заставила Хуана отвезти меня в больницу и отдать мне вязаный красно–черный мешок, как только я приду в себя. 

Голдстэнды так и не поняли, что произошло в тот вечер. Они с ужасом просили прощения, а Клэр вздыхала: «Это моя вина и только моя». Дэг же строил теории по поводу произошедшего.

– Это все эти опиумные травы, которыми пропах весь дом, и фокусы со светом и записью на пластинке. Все можно объяснить с помощью науки, – он говорил с уверенностью, как могут только политики. – А к стене тебя приложил этот Хуан, пока ничего не было видно.

Мы с Клэр кивали, показывая, что полностью солидарны с его мнением. Закрывая глаза на то, что на моей груди, прямо над сердцем, красовался ожог в форме чужой ладони. Мы мыслили рационально, как учило нас общество. Мы огородили свое знание, инкапсулировав его непробиваемой логикой. Мы делали то, чего от нас ожидали, посчитав этот случай просто наркотическим психозом.

После этого мы вернулись в Лондон. Я еле пережил тот многочасовой перелет. Из-за сотрясения меня постоянно тошнило, и стюардессы с неприязнью поглядывали в мою сторону, опасаясь, что меня вот-вот вырвет, и я потревожу остальных пассажиров. Может они думали, что я пьян или болен какой-нибудь инфекционной болезнью.

Дома я смог оплатить все счета, устроиться на работу и забыть все плохое, что со мной произошло. Оно отвалилось, как засохшая грязь с лакированных ботинок. Я, как мне казалось, начал новую жизнь на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок остался воспоминанием, отраженным в черепе на каминной полке, а та ночь – вязаным мешком, который я так и не открыл. Все прошлое как-то истерлось и поблекло – поездка, пусть и с весьма неприятным концом, оказалась для меня спасением. Я был снова рад тишине и покою. 

И пускай иногда меня еще тревожили воспоминания былого, отдавая неприятной тянущей болью за грудиной, а атрофический рубец в форме ладони не желал сходить с груди, оставляя странный привкус печали на языке… Я думал, что это конец, после которого пойдут титры и будто сама собой разумеющаяся счастливая жизнь, не входящая в основной сюжет по причине скучности и приторности содержания. Я верил, что найду себе женщину, которую полюблю и женюсь на ней. У нас будут дети, которым по вечерам я буду рассказывать истории из своей богатой на приключения жизни. Я расскажу им про Шерлока Холмса и все его странности, а они будут слушать с открытыми ртами. Может, напишу свою книгу. 

Я думал, что это конец, но это было только начало.   
__________________

 _* Строчка из песни 1931 года Skip’a James’a «Devil got my woman» (если есть желание – слушать неадаптированную версию с винила, длительностью 3:00)_.


	3. Часть 2. «Эффект бумеранга»

Прошло еще полгода. Полгода, за которые моя жизнь пропиталась определенным устоем, как ромовая баба сиропом. Я стал различать краски вокруг и, наконец, нашел себе применение – стал работать в приемнике скорой помощи хирургом, правда, отлученным от стола (тремор иногда возвращался). Это, конечно, все было неофициально. Боюсь, и в этот раз без Майкрофта не обошлось, но так я мог получить свою дозу адреналина, чтобы не зачахнуть. Поэтому я не стал строить из себя оскорбленную невинность и не пошел разбираться с этим человеком с комплексом Бога в «Диоген». 

На работе я познакомился с главной медсестрой нейрохирургического отделения по имени Мэри, и мне показалось, что я влюбился. Но эйфория была недолгой. Мисс Морстен оказалась ярой феминисткой, которая целиком и полностью решила посвятить свою жизнь карьере.

– Джон, ты же понимаешь, что в наше время нет условностей и границ, поэтому я хочу сразу тебе сказать, что я не собираюсь встречаться, жить вместе или, упаси Боже, выходить замуж и заводить детей. Не будем усложнять друг другу жизнь.

Вот и все, что сказала мне Мэри, увидев меня около больницы с букетом разноцветных гербер. Ее можно было понять: она несколько лет копила деньги на обучение, чтобы стать неврологом. Ничего удивительного, что сейчас, начав путь к своей голубой мечте (и при этом, не бросив основную работу), она не могла и не хотела иметь какие-либо долгосрочные отношения. Двадцать первое столетие неожиданно ударило по мужскому сообществу, и теперь монотонно бьет его под дых – привычный патриархат начинает сдавать свои позиции, капитулируя перед пропагандой полового равенства… 

Так что все наши «свидания» и «любовь до гроба» стали ограничиваться сексом в подсобке или пустой палате после дежурства (каюсь, иногда и во время). Мне, относящему себя к романтикам, у которых, как известно, любовь случается чаще, чем секс, первое время было очень не по себе. Мне казалось, что я делаю что-то неправильное, добившись сразу апофеоза отношений между женщиной и мужчиной, проскочив все стадии завоевания, и этим оскорбляю Мэри. Но она сказала: «Расслабься, это лучшее, что со мной было еще со школы».

После этих слов внутри меня обнаружилась доселе спрятанная гармония и давно забытый оптимизм. Так что все свободное от традиционных свиданий время я проводил за написанием книги, основанной на делах Холмса, что странным образом вызывало волну приятных эмоций. Может, всё и было к лучшему… 

В доме же на Бейкер-стрит жизнь шла еще более размеренным ходом. Стены, казалось, снова стали излучать позитивные вибрации, а миссис Хадсон вернулась к вечерним чаепитиям и часто заходила ко мне с порцией вкуснейшей выпечки от ее нового кавалера. В общем, относительно все наладилось, но случались и неприятные сюрпризы.

Однажды направляясь домой с работы, уставший, но довольный, я шел по нашей улице. Солнце светило ослепительно и грело как печка-буржуйка – только с одной стороны, припекая макушку. Пахло мокрым асфальтом после недавно прошедшего дождя, и влага испарялась, заставляя чувствовать себя потным. Чудовищно хотелось стянуть рубашку вместе с футболкой, но это, во-первых, неприлично, а во-вторых, я бы не хотел, чтобы посторонние пялились на мои шрамы и татуировку. Голова приятно гудела. 

Я шел, рассматривая дома, стараясь угадать их историю (мои попытки мыслить как Шерлок потерпели очередное фиаско) и не смотрел на прохожих. Внезапно в реальность и суматоху дня меня вернули доносящиеся откуда-то неподалеку крики. Я только успел заметить, что на проезжей части стоял мужчина приятной наружности, в опрятной, но сильно поношенной одежде, напоминающей стандартное одеяние помешанных на религии протестантов. 

– Они потчуют нас ложью, но мы не будем это есть! – заходился в праведном гневе странный малый. – Обман перед нами, но мы не видим его! Мы…

Недовольные водители начали ожесточенно сигналить, спеша по своим делам, и мужчина послушно ушел с дороги. Этот довольно рациональный поступок показал, что он хоть и фанатик, но всё же не сумасшедший. Я решил не вмешиваться и собирался было уже пройти мимо, но он подбежал ко мне и схватил за руку.

– В жизни есть два типа людей – ведущие и ведомые, – он говорил тихо и быстро, так, что я не успел бы вставить хоть слово. – В смерти все точно также. Кто-то ведет, кто-то ведется. Он ходит за тобой неслышной тенью. Ищет момент, чтобы найти лазейку. Но он ошибается в своих целях. Когда встретишь его, скажи ему об этом. Не ты ему нужен. Не твой друг. Чего-то другого не хватало ему при жизни.

Безумец отпустил меня. Теперь я уже был уверен, что он безумен. Я хотел спросить его, о чем он говорит, просто из любопытства, но он уже перебежал через дорогу, чудом избежав столкновения с небольшим темно-синим седаном.

Я рассказал об этом Мэри, но она в своей категоричной манере, надевая халат и убирая волосы в хвост, попросила не обращать внимания. Я поговорил об этом случае с Дэгом и Клэр, на что они посоветовали мне не волноваться и со знанием дела сказали, что чудиков на этой земле ходит бесчисленное множество. И меня, как ни странно, отпустила эта мысль. Хотя, может быть, все дело в том, что я просто запретил себе думать об этом. 

Еще месяц после того случая я жил спокойно (по своим собственным меркам). Все те же пациенты, беспокойные как ужи на сковородке, со своими перитонитами, дивертикулами, грыжами и аппендицитами. Все те же подсобка и пустая палата в конце коридора хирургического отделения под номером девять, которая вечно пустует, и туда свозят тяжелых больных, которых санитары нежно называют «помирашками». Всё те же посиделки с миссис Хадсон, Клэр, Дэгом и, что удивительно, иногда с Грегом. Все эти разговоры ни о чем, со звенящей пустотой в голове и ощущением воздушных шариков где-то внутри. 

Порой останавливаясь и смотря на свою жизнь в этот период – от «падения» и до дня описываемых событий, – я остро понимаю, что просто не хотел думать. Что принял многое, но еще больше упустил. Туго затянулся в плотную ткань, закрутив себя в кокон, отделяющий меня от реальности. Я бы хотел сокрушаться над собственной глупостью, капитуляцией своего Эго, но я не буду. Это была лишь защитная реакция моего подсознания, и я не в праве его осуждать. Оно спасалось как могло. 

В конце того месяца (я точно не помню, но мне кажется, ровно через тридцать один день) дверь в квартиру 221В по Бейкер-стрит отворилась, открытая ключом. Замок с тех памятных дней так никто и не поменял. На пороге показался Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной, точно такой же, как и два с лишним года назад. Стоя в дверном проеме гостиной, он был похож на призрака.

Пережив довольно сильный испуг, сразу вспомнив происшествие в Мексике, я во второй раз за год подумал, что я окончательно рехнулся. Мне вспомнился фильм «Полет над гнездом кукушки». Было такое ощущение, что я сам себя заключил в психиатрическую клинику, оставшись в нашей старой квартире. За эти несчастные несколько секунд я успел пять раз пожалеть, что не переехал.

– _Shinjimae!*_ – крикнул я изо всех сил, кинув пустую кружку, которую на автомате захватил из кухни.

Она просвистела как снаряд, но Шерлок успел увернуться, и несчастная посудина разбилась о стену коридора. 

Я никогда не ругался в грубой форме, и уж точно никогда – матом. Это казалось мне ниже моего достоинства, будто пачкало мне язык гудроном. Но бывают в жизни такие моменты, когда невозможно сдержаться. 

И чтобы хоть как-то смягчить это послевкусие от противных для меня слов, я кричал на других языках. Ругательств я нахватался с лихвой, пока мы путешествовали. Дэг и Клэр предпочитали не ночевать в дорогих гостиницах, а искать, где можно прибиться по обмену. Знаете, есть такой сайт, на котором можно зарегистрироваться и предложить свое жилье другим туристам, проезжающим в ваших местах. В обмен вы и сами можете найти жилье у кого-то из посетителей сайта из другой страны.

Таким образом, мы побывали в самых разных гетто: итальянских, французских, румынских, японских, тайских. И в каждом месте была своя жаргонная лексика, которую с упоением и мальчишеским рвением пытался выучить Дэг. Теперь я, кажется, понимаю зачем.

Холмс выглядел удивленным, словно рассчитывал на другой поворот событий. Уж не знаю, чего он там ожидал от меня, но явно не этого. Он молчал. Я тоже. Он подошел ко мне вплотную, взял меня за плечо, и тихо сказал: «Я вернулся, Джон». Как будто это все должно было объяснить. 

Я отпрянул. В голове был хаос, анархия, Армагеддон. Мысли скакали в черепе, как блохи на дворовой собаке, но среди них не было ни одной здравой. Я не знал, что сказать, что думать, и запутался в себе окончательно.

– _Mi son fottuty tua madre!*_ – в сердцах воскликнул я, начав кружить по комнате, как заведенный розовый заяц из рекламы батареек. 

Брови Шерлока поползли наверх. Я подумал, что много о нём не знал. Видимо, и итальянский ему был знаком. Я на секунду остановился, снова подошел к нему, взял за руку и пощупал пульс на запястье. Ниточка сосуда послушно билась под моими пальцами, выдавая в районе девяносто ударов в минуту. Мое же число сердечных сокращений, кажется, уже переваливало за сто двадцать. Я снова взглянул на него.

– _Nici o pulă pentru sine!*_ – произнес я, уставившись на друга как баран на новые ворота. 

А он взял и улыбнулся. Меня это, может, и разозлило бы, если б я хоть чуточку соображал. Я плюхнулся в свое кресло и будто превратился в желе, растекающееся и дрожащее каждой клеточкой вдруг отказавшего подчиняться тела.

– Не знал, что ты _так_ ругаешься, – с насмешкой сказал мне Шерлок.

Когда я, наконец, собрал свое размякшее тело, чтобы хорошенько врезать своему соседу, его спасла зашедшая проведать меня миссис Хадсон, с тихим вскриком упавшая в обморок от вида «вернувшегося с того света».

А потом началась «суета вокруг кота» – отпаивание Марты чаем, ее слезы и радость от вида Шерлока. Откуда-то нарисовались Грегори и Майкрофт. За ними прибыла и Молли. Все заискрило, засияло – в дом вернулся единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, с напускным недовольным видом рассказывающий, что он делал все эти два с лишним года. Теперь эту историю с поимкой Морана и развенчиванием механизма преступного мира Мориарти не знает либо очень ленивый, либо живущий в информационной изоляции человек. 

Через пару часов наш дом снова начали осаждать репортеры (уж не знаю, кто сообщил о возвращении Шерлока прессе). Заголовки газет на следующий же день украшала фотография моего вернувшегося под фанфары соседа (в профиль, с совершенно недовольным видом). Мы так и не поговорили в первые несколько часов этой суеты сует. Я не успел его простить, хотя и понимал, что он в своей идиотской (наверное, до сих пор мечтая стать пиратом) манере спасал наши жизни. 

Вечером того дня, хотя, точнее сказать, уже утром следующего (было четыре часа, когда наконец стихла шумиха), он пришел ко мне и сказал: «Прости».

И что мне оставалось делать? Это было настолько искренне, чисто и почти по-детски, а я по нему довольно сильно (кого я пытаюсь обмануть? очень сильно) скучал, что просто кивнул. Обида показалась мне мелочной, а жизнь быстротечной. И я отрубился с включенным светом, у себя в кровати, так и не заметив, как он ушел.

Наутро меня подбросило с постели от ужасающих звуков, раздающихся снизу. Это было душераздирающее завывание. Я покрылся мурашками с ног до головы. Но через секунду я со злостью понял, что в воскресенье в восемь утра мне решили устроить скрипичный концерт. От таких выкрутасов со стороны соседей я отвык. 

Всё встало на круги своя. Вернулась прежняя жизнь. Словно не было тех двух лет в подвешенном состоянии. Я был жуком, замурованным в янтарь, но кто-то нашел способ изъять меня из застывшей смолы и снова научить летать. 

Я столько раз представлял себе, что Шерлок взял и вернулся, но никогда это не выглядело (в моих утопичных фантазиях) так буднично. Почти рутинно. Я спустился вниз, недовольно бурча ругательства себе под нос, поставил греться чайник. Затем отправился в ванную и наспех провел все утренние процедуры, в тайне радуясь второй появившейся зубной щетке в стакане.

Ужасающий плач скрипки прекратился, когда я налил себе чай и намазал плавленым сыром тост, который затем съел в три укуса. 

– У нас дело. Убийство на Дин-Райл-стрит. Лестрейд приедет через 20 минут, подробности узнаешь в дороге. 

– Только вернулся и уже дело?

– Я скучал по этому, – с улыбкой сказал Шерлок, обведя рукой помещение, но я так и не понял – по делам ли в Лондоне вообще, или конкретно по нашим совместным поездкам на расследования (хотелось бы думать, что второе).

Дожевав кое-как свой нехитрый завтрак и ощутив себя эдаким спартанцем, возвращающимся на поле сражений после долгого бездействия, я подскочил и быстро пошел переодеваться. Натянул старые джинсы, которые мне давно стали большими, и футболку невыразительного болотного цвета. Привычка одеваться абы как, лишь бы было удобно, осталась еще с Нью-Йорка, когда во время путешествия у нас украли багаж в аэропорту, и пришлось срочно закупать на остатки наличности вещи на местном блошином рынке. Хорошо, что в воскресенье у меня был выходной.

Грегори приехал раньше времени: я едва успел натянуть кроссовки и прихватить солнцезащитные очки. Было необычным то, что Холмс согласился поехать на полицейской машине. Раньше за ним не водилось таких привычек – мы всегда предпочитали (точнее, это Шерлок предпочитал, а я следовал за ним) ездить на кэбе. 

Мы сидели на заднем сиденье, и Грег под язвительные комментарии консультирующего детектива вводил меня в курс дела. Шерлок, как всегда, всё уже знал и без инспектора. Не удивлюсь, если отделу Лестрейда в Скотланд-Ярде снова пришлось обновлять систему защиты серверов.

Дело оказалось до банальности в духе бесчисленных холмсовских расследований. Закрытая комната без признаков взлома, семейная пара задушена в собственных кроватях и, как всегда, ни одного свидетеля. Я, ведущий «летопись» свершений детектива, мог бы назвать по меньшей мере с десяток-другой примеров таких случаев. Обычно у Шерлока уходило минут двадцать, чтобы решить эту, казалось бы, сложную загадку. 

Как и оказалось на месте, предварительно заставив меня осмотреть трупы (мужчина и женщина, задушены подушками во сне часов семь-восемь назад), он выдал вердикт: убийца – управляющий дома, у которого есть ключи от любой двери в строении. По обрывкам чеков, найденных в верхнем ящике рабочего стола и беглому опросу управляющего Шерлок раскрыл это дело за 7 минут и 45 секунд. Я не мог сдержать своего когда-то привычного: «Это было впечатляюще». 

Я давно не улыбался этой улыбкой восхищенного ребенка, на которую Холмс, как обычно, задрал нос и напустил на себя этот вид «само собой разумеется, я же умный». Как дети, честное слово. Но я видел – в уголках его рта скользило неподдельное счастье. Это сняло остатки напряжения между нами. Наверное, это был единственный возможный вариант продолжения нашей дружбы – сделать вид, что никто никогда никуда не исчезал. Это так просто, если действительно хотеть оставаться рядом. 

Я вышел из кухни, на которой Шерлок допрашивал управляющего, вмиг расколовшегося и переставшего изображать сожаление и искреннее непонимание происходящего. Оказавшись в комнате, которая, судя по всему, служила в доме гостиной, я краем уха слушал, как срывающийся на плач убийца объясняет мотивы своего поступка. 

В комнате было огромное окно (если точнее, несколько окон и стеклянная дверь, занимающие почти всю стену), выходящее на довольно большой балкон, на котором стояли плетеные столик и стулья. Мне это напомнило веранду в доме в одной из провинций Франции, где я, Клэр и Дэг пили домашнее вино. 

Я подошел поближе: мне показалось, что на балконе закрыт котенок, прячущийся за ножками стула. Так как его хозяева умерли, а животное было заперто и могло погибнуть там от голода, я решил, что нужно его достать. 

Подойдя к двери балкона, я уже положил руку на ручку, когда услышал позади себя странный клокочущий звук, похожий на звук, на тот, что издается трубой, в которой произошел засор. Я резко обернулся и увидел перед собой черные глаза, ярко блестящие в темноте. Рванув вперед на каких-то непонятных рефлексах, я попытался отпихнуть этого монстра подальше от себя. 

Джеймс Мориарти собственной персоной (если так можно было назвать этот ужасающий труп, разлагающийся прямо у меня на глазах) стоял передо мной с безумной улыбкой, в которой не хватало пары зубов. 

Секундой позже я наткнулся на его холодное, липкое, потустороннее тело. Запах умирающей плоти ударил мне в нос. Я, кажется, слышал его смех прямо у себя в голове – такой ехидный, холодный, с издевкой над всем человечеством. Именно таким я его и запомнил, когда преступник был еще жив.

Ударившись грудью о его грудную клетку, я попытался проскочить мимо. Но он впился костлявыми пальцами в мое плечо, судорожно притянул ближе и укусил. А потом какая-то неведомая сила отбросила нас в сторону окна со скоростью и силой пушечного выстрела. Когда я приложился спиной о стекло, все словно пошло в замедленной съемке. 

Острая боль прошила вдоль позвоночника, но я будто бы не замечал ее. Напротив меня были черные сатанинские глаза, наполненные ненавистью, болью и едким желанием причинять страдание. Я не мог оторвать взгляда от этих глаз, не замечая разлагающейся плоти и запаха. 

Периферическим зрением я видел, как рассыпаются на миллионы разноцветных кристаллов стекла, как летят обломки сломанной плетеной мебели и перил балконного ограждения. И я летел вместе с ними по направлению к земле, где-то вне времени и пространства. В венах моих липким ужасом вместо крови растекался первобытный страх перед смертью.

А потом был удар. И боль. И смех, который звучал в ушах, пока я не отключился. 

– Тебе очень повезло! – Грег бегал вокруг машины скорой помощи, в которой меня осматривал молоденький парамедик. – Что там произошло?

– Я не знаю, – я намерено врал, и Шерлок, быстро строчивший смс, явно понимал это, судя по взглядам, которые он кидал на меня. – Меня что-то с силой отбросило на балкон. Удивляюсь, что жив остался.

Квартира, в которой произошло убийство, на мое счастье, была на втором этаже. Как никто из работников доблестного Скотланд-Ярда не заметил, каким образом меня вышвырнуло из окна, остается для меня загадкой и по сей день. Там было человек восемь, не меньше. Не зря Холмс считает их всех идиотами.

– Действительно странно, – растягивая слова, проговорил детектив. – Сам ты так бы не смог… Ты в состоянии ехать домой?

Я кивнул: в больницу не хотелось до зубного скрежета. Хотелось лечь на кровать и уснуть. В тот момент я думал, что уже стою на пороге безумия. Передо мной пронеслась тысяча и одна перспектива дальнейших событий: психиатрическая клиника, лечение (которое уже никто не использует, но в силу тяжелого случая будет опробовано на мне – введение в гипогликемическую кому, электрошок, лоботомия), испорченная жизнь.

Несмотря на протесты окружающих и парамедика, Шерлок подхватил меня под руку и, каким-то волшебством поймав кэб на пустынной в девять часов утра улице, повёз меня домой. Даже сам оплатил проезд, что с ним никогда до этого не случалось. Что было еще удивительнее – он усадил меня за стол и приготовил чай, суетясь вокруг, будто я был больным любимым племянником, с которым он не знал, что делать. 

– Рассказывай, что было на самом деле, – не терпящий возражений тон, заставил меня рассказать все как на духу. 

Я долго рассказывал про Мексику, ведь этого я по понятным причинам не описывал в своих «записках путешественника», но умолчал о переданном Мари мешке. Потом зачем-то поведал о мужчине, который поймал меня на улице. И о происшествии, которое случилось сегодня на месте преступления.

Я думал, что Холмс будет заливать меня ироническими комментариями, как вода рисовые поля Китая, но он молчал на протяжении всего рассказа. А после и вовсе, бросив «мне нужно подумать», упал на диван в гостиной, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, и до ночи на связь с реальностью не выходил.

Я тем временем успел принять ванну, переодеться, предварительно осмотрев повреждения после встречи с асфальтом. Зрелище было весьма неутешительное: спина превратилась в один сплошной кровоподтек, на локтях были ссадины. В общем, выходить в ближайшее время на работу мне не светило. 

Я устроился на своей кровати. Посылка тетушки Мари манила меня, обещая спасение от всех моих страхов, но я не решался открыть нижний ящик стола. Если честно, я думал, что это будет признанием поражения перед собственной начинающей съезжать крышей. 

Что происходило после того, как я лег на свою кровать, и до появления Шерлока, я не помню. Лишь только его скупой на подробности рассказ помог восстановить хотя бы тень тех событий. 

Он думал внизу, пребывая в своих Чертогах разума, и не сразу услышал мои крики. Когда я спросил, что же я кричал, он долго обдумывал ответ.

– Ты не кричал что-то определенное. Это скорее походило на вопли дикого животного, которое загнали в угол, – Холмс смотрел куда-то в точку на стене за моей головой. Мне даже стало жаль его, хотя по логике жертвой вновь оказался я.

Потом был шум, который напоминал вой ветра. Словно в моей комнате начался ураган: стучало и хрустело ломающееся дерево, звенели искрами разбивающиеся стекла, с жутким «бум» падало и билось о стены мое сопротивляющееся тело. Я перестал кричать. Шерлок попытался выбить дверь, но та не поддавалась. 

А потом внезапно всё стихло, и дверь отворилась сама. На пороге моей комнаты стоял встрепанный сосед, задыхающийся от попыток снести мою дверь с петель. В его глазах был настоящий испуг. Такое выражение его глаз я видел однажды, когда он думал, что видел хаунда. 

Он подлетел ко мне, лежащему на полу, и усадил на остатки кровати. А потом внезапно обнял меня и резко отстранился.

– Я не могу найти этому объяснения. 

– Я тоже… И это пугает.

– Может, это снова какие-то галлюциногенные вещества, распыляемые в воздухе. Или химикаты, которые вызывают массовый психоз… Нужно сопоставить все факты, сейчас же попрошу Лестрейда выслать по почте фотографии с балкона, я уверен, они всё сняли… – начал тогда тараторить мой сосед, возвращаясь к своей привычной манере, все глубже погружаясь в свои мысли. 

– Не надо всех причесывать под общую гребенку, знаешь ли. 

Я говорил с явным раздражением, недовольный тем, что приходится объяснять очевидные истины. Когда мы только познакомились и я был бескрайне восхищен гением Шерлока (я и сейчас восхищен, но уже не так слепо), мне казалось большой честью то, что я могу привнести в жизнь детектива новые, неведомые ему знания. Но в моменты, когда под обстрел его некомпетентности в сфере эмоций попадал именно я, меня это жутко раздражало.

Вот и тогда, сидя с обожженными предплечьями, исцарапанный, напуганный и злой – я бесился. Мне хотелось выйти из комнаты, наплевав на то, что я снова могу попасть в руки Мориарти, и уже не факт, что в этот раз я выберусь от него живым. Меня сводило с ума осознание того, что Шерлок мне не верит. Хотя кто бы не посчитал меня помешанным? Я бы и сам себе не поверил, пока не увидел бы Мориарти своими глазами. 

– Когда я зашел, тут никого не было… – тихо заявил мне Шерлок. – Никто не входил, я бы услышал. Признаков присутствия чужого человека в доме нет: ни следов обуви на полу, ни чужих запахов, ни вещей, переставленных со своих мест. Входная дверь не взломана, а влезть в твое окно без специального снаряжения невозможно. Логично предположить только два варианта – либо это был ты, либо призрак Мориарти. Ни в первое, ни во второе предположение я не верю. 

Я окинул комнату скептическим взглядом. Разбитая кровать без ножек с раскуроченным матрацем, из которого торчали как бешеные скрюченные черви пружины, валялась около стены. Повсюду летали перья и обрывки обоев, содранных, будто когтями дикого медведя гризли (мои ногти были целы). Лампочки повзрывались прямо в плафонах, а на открытом ноутбуке мигал треснувший экран.

Я представил себя со стороны. Растрепанный, с сумасшедшим взглядом, в пижамных штанах, весь в крови и кирпичной крошке. На руках красовались почерневшие ожоги в форме ладоней, которые сочились кровью и жутко болели.

– Мне нужно наложить повязку, – я разглядывал свои раны. – А как ты объяснишь это? 

Я вытянул руки и показал их ему. Он с привычной холодностью, как над трупом в морге, склонился надо мной и долго рассматривал следы рук Мориарти. 

– Нужно сделать пару тестов, – он схватил меня за плечи и потащил на первый этаж. 

Мне казалось, что он решил, что я сам нанес себе эти травмы. Возможно, щелочью или кислотой, или какую он там гениальную теорию выстроил на этот раз. Может, он обдумывал варианты физического проявления психосоматики, ожогов от раскаленных металлических перчаток и бог весть знает еще что. Это было очередное столкновение его разума и необъяснимого. И мне было уже страшно не за себя, а за психическое равновесие друга – я боялся повторения того срыва Шерлока, который случился в деле о псе Баскервиля. 

Пока он проводил тесты, которые впоследствии показали, что ожог был термическим, а не химическим (но это и так было видно по характеру раны), я смотрел на него. Мне казалось, что бумерангом в мою жизнь возвращаются все те, кто меня покинул, хотел ли я этого или не хотел. Я наблюдал за ловкими пальцами Шерлока, бинтующими мне руки, и думал, что, возможно, я на самом деле сейчас не на Бейкер-стрит, а где-нибудь в клинике для душевнобольных – лежу в смирительной рубашке, смотря в потолок и пуская слюни, и придумываю себе новую реальность. Реальность, в которой мертвые возвращаются, в которой тело болит от нападения полтергейста. Мир, в котором возможно любое сумасшествие.

Я был напуган.  
__________________

_* Shinjimae! (япон.) – Убирайся к черту!  
Mi son fottuty tua madre! (итал.) – Ёб твою мать!  
Nici o pulă pentru sine! (румын.) – Ни хера себе!_


	4. Часть 3. «Отражение»

Есть в жизни такие своего рода временные дыры, существование которых очень сложно объяснить. Дыры, в которых время то тащится еле-еле, как старик с запущенной формой ревматизма, то бежит, как юнец босиком по раскаленным углям. И поэтому воспоминания остаются глянцевыми карточками, успевшими ухватить один единственный отрезок времени – такая вот мгновенная фотография на старый Polaroid внутри твоей головы. 

Первые две недели после моего злополучного падения с балкона прошли, словно в тумане. Минута, час, день, неделя – все, как один, слились в сплошное месиво из секунд, преодолевающих мою жизнь на световых скоростях. Я лежал в своей кровати (но все же чаще на диване) или сидел в кресле. И больше ничего не делал, потому что тело отказывалось функционировать – грудную клетку болезненно ломило (всё же, я думаю, треснула пара ребер), глаза слезились непонятно из-за чего, конечности сковывала какая-то ноющая слабость, и повсюду меня преследовала странная смесь запахов: корицы, булочек с маком и вони разлагающихся утопленников. 

Шерлок непрерывно следил взглядом за каждым моим действием (если бы я раньше его не знал, я бы мог подумать, что тот волнуется), но редко что говорил – больше экспериментировал, расставляя опасные ловушки из колб по всей квартире. Даже для меня, довольно сносно знакомого с химией, оставалось загадкой, что же он постоянно взрывает. Хлопки, кажется, разносились повсюду. Пару раз я слышал взрыв, а потом звон разбиваемого стекла. Эти эксперименты… Он пытался понять, как меня выкинуло из этого чертового окна, но не находил научного объяснения. И это раздражало его до зубного скрежета. Взрывы всё учащались. Холмс становился всё более нервным. 

– Это просто невозможно, – бурчал он себе под нос, смешивая в очередной раз какие-то вонючие жидкости с не менее вонючими порошками. Создавалось впечатление, что все вокруг пропахло серой.

Я же пытался не обращать внимания на это. Я очень старался не думать ни о чем… Вообще. Создавал вакуум внутри своей головы. Абсолютный космический вакуум. Наверное, за всю жизнь это было самое трудное для меня время – я усомнился сам в себе. В своем здравомыслии, в своем "Я"… И мое апатичное состояние усугублял тот факт, что Шерлок мне не верил. Или не хотел верить. 

Моя же вера в него всегда была непоколебима, и, возможно, поэтому мне казалось, что он так же будет верить в меня, но где-то я просчитался. А потом это потеряло значение – я не был склонен долго обижаться на людей. Тем более, его трогательные попытки ухаживать за мной сглаживали появляющиеся острые углы в нашем соседстве, нашей дружбе (если про нас в то время можно было сказать «друзья» – слишком напряженной была атмосфера). Он приносил мне чай, пускай и остывший. Он сам ходил в магазин за продуктами, правда, чаще всего приносил оттуда не то, что надо… Он отказался от всех дел «до выяснения обстоятельств». 

Странными были эти четырнадцать дней нашей с ним добровольной изоляции, сопровождаемые громкими звуками взрывов (и скрипки – еще не знаю, что было хуже) и запахом едкой кислоты. 

Несколько раз наше единение нарушали. В первый – Майкрофт. Сноб с повадками павлина – даже с такими характеристиками он вызывал уважение, хоть и с примесью раздражения (старые обиды все еще показывали себя). Он предложил свою помощь в расследовании моего странного падения. Зачем – непонятно, ведь Шерлок весьма предсказуемо отказался за нас двоих. Во второй раз – Грегори. Снова прибежал с каким-то «загадочным» делом, которое Холмс раскусил минуты за две (не забыв при этом в очередной раз облить словесными помоями интеллектуальные способности работников Скотланд-Ярда). В третий раз – Мэри. Она пришла проведать меня (в больнице я сказал, что на меня напали воры в подворотне), лишь забежав на пару минут. Шерлок был на удивление молчалив в ее приход и ничего (что само по себе почти на грани фантастики) не сказал ни про огромный пакет с продуктами, ни про наши отношения. О, святая Мэри, я был спасен от голодной смерти!

Все эти две недели я ждал, что что-то произойдет. Что моя галлюцинация в виде призрака Джима Мориарти схватит меня в темном углу, и я погибну в лужах собственной крови, зарезанный ножом для чистки овощей (и еще куча вариантов самых нелепых смертей проносилась перед моими глазами). Но ничего не происходило. Я вышел на работу. Жизнь завертелась по-старому, если не считать продолжающиеся эксперименты моего соседа. 

Я ходил на работу, где меня ждали все те же пациенты с острыми болями в животе, колотыми ранениями и сумасшедшими родственниками, думающими, что случай их близкого уникален, и он обязательно должен быть осмотрен в первую очередь. Всё та же Мэри и наша подсобка, под тихие стоны уменьшающая риск эмоционального выгорания на работе. Все та же Бейкер-стрит с хлопками и запахом химикатов. Вспышками воспоминаний я вижу моменты, когда начала уходить эта обыденность.

– Ты стал совсем невеселым, Джон, – Мэри стягивает ярко-голубые штаны своей рабочей формы, – мне кажется, тебе нужно отвлечься.

Загадочная улыбка не сползает с ее губ, а я лишь тихо вздыхаю. Что-то идет не так в череде событий сегодняшнего дня. Возможно, я просто слишком много думаю. Я смотрю, как Мэри ловко стаскивает нижнее белье, не снимая халата. Пожимаю плечами – когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, с другими представлениями, я бы смутился или завелся… А сейчас я просто беру швабру, стоящую у стены, и подпираю ей дверную ручку. Было бы все-таки не очень приятно, ворвись сюда уборщица в самый неподходящий момент. 

Я приближаюсь к «своей медсестре», которая уже вальяжно сидит на столике (на котором обычно стоят чистящие средства, сейчас лежащие аккуратной горкой на полу), раздвинув стройные ноги. Провожу рукой по ее волосам, большим пальцем поглаживаю ее мягкую щеку. Она улыбается, притягивает меня ногами ближе. 

– Знаешь, я и сам не знаю, что со мной, – говорю я, печально улыбаясь. – Иногда мне кажется, что я схожу с ума…

Она гладит меня по голове, притягивая все ближе. Где-то в коридоре слышно, как ругается по телефону постовая медсестра с кем-то из надоедливых родственников. Галогеновые лампы дневного света стрекочут над головой, как сверчки на природе в зоне риска повышенной радиации, и мигают так, словно в больнице начались перепады напряжения. Теплые руки Мэри обнимают меня, а ее подбородок ложится мне на плечо.

– Всем порой так кажется, когда наступают плохие дни, – ее слова, достаточно банальные, действительно помогают.

Я расслабляюсь и обвиваю руками ее талию под расстегнутым халатом и хирургической рубахой. Она облегченно вздыхает. Я целую ее гладкий висок.

– Да, бывает… 

Свет внезапно гаснет. Какие-то доли секунд мы проводим в полной темноте. Может, в коридоре заметили переведенный в состояние «on» выключатель и решили, что нужно экономить казенное электричество. Тело в моих руках заметно напрягается, как животное перед прыжком. Но свет включается снова. 

Внезапно Мэри отшатывается от меня, врезаясь спиной в шкаф, расположенный за столиком. Пластмассовые банки с антисептиком падают на ее голову. Она закрывает одной рукой рот, чтобы не закричать, другой прикрывает голову от градом сыплющейся сверху больничной утвари. Ее глаза – аномально широко раскрытые и наполненные животным ужасом – смотрят куда-то за мое левое плечо. 

Волосы на моем теле встают дыбом. Где-то внутри набатом бьется в ужасе мое естество. Я медленно, в каком-то оцепенении поворачиваю голову. Сердце стучит, выдавая неровный ритм. Бам-бам-бам…

Но за мной ничего нет, только дверь подсобки, которую подпирает швабра. 

Я облегченно выдыхаю, и с воздухом, кажется, из легких уходит моя душа. Мое внимание возвращается к Мэри, которая, судя по взгляду, уже начинает приходить в себя. 

– Что случилось? – я спрашиваю, хотя уже начинаю догадываться, какой ответ ждет меня.

Она бледна как смерть, поднимает свои вещи с пола и начинает одеваться. Молчит. Я собираю бутылки и прочую посудину с химикатами и составляю их по полкам, ставлю обратно чистящие и дезинфицирующие средства на столик. Возвращаю подсобке первоначальный вид, в душе надеясь, что никто не услышал шума из-за криков постовой медсестры. И все еще жду ответа.

– Извини, – говорит Мэри бесцветным голосом, – это все из-за дежурства. Не спала уже почти сорок часов, потом был разбор полетов, еще и две медсестры свалились с гриппом. Учеба началась, а я прогуливаю из-за работы. И снова через день в ночную. Померещился какой-то ужас на фоне стресса. Не бери в голову. 

Я аккуратно глажу ее по прохладным волосам. Где-то внутри красной лампочкой сигнализирует благоразумие. «Не спрашивай, не спрашивай, не спрашивай!» – кричит внутренний голос, словно его режут. 

– Что тебе померещилось? – я спрашиваю с успокаивающей улыбкой на губах, хотя внутри все сжалось, будто пружина в пистолете перед выстрелом. – Мне мама всегда говорила, что если приснился кошмар, нужно его рассказать. Тогда не сбудется.

Она усмехается. Подходит к двери, уже полностью приведя свою одежду в порядок, и убирает швабру.  
– Да, наверное, это был сон… – она говорит, положив руку на дверную ручку, повернув лицо в мою сторону. – Это был кошмар… Сложно описать. Труп… Даже монстр, полуразложившийся, гниющий… Со сквозной дырой в голове… С черными, знаешь, демоническими глазами…

Первый шаг на пути к излечению – признание того, что ты болен. Болен настолько, что твои галлюцинации прорываются в реальный мир и начинают жить своей жизнью. Передаются другим людям. Если хотя бы на секунду представить, что это все же не бред, вызванный многолетним стрессом… то в конечном итоге это тоже приведет к сумасшествию. А если не видно разницы, то зачем тратить больше сил для преодоления проблемы? Бритва Оккама. 

– Все будет хорошо, – говорю ей вслед ничего не значащие слова, просто чтобы ободрить ее (или себя, не знаю).

После происшествия в подсобке я взял отгул за свой счет. Просто, без объяснений. Как только главный меня отпустил? Ведь я только что с больничного, а сейчас самый «сезон холециститников». Видимо, я нравился этому седовласому властному старцу. С начальником мне повезло.

Дома меня ждал неприятный сюрприз в лице паникующего, злого Шерлока. Дежавю, только вместо монстра-хаунда у нас теперь монстр Джим.

Майкрофт заходил, пока я был на работе, и принес снимки с камеры видеонаблюдения с соседней улицы. 

– Эта камера не предназначена для непрерывной видеосъемки, – мой сосед сидит на стуле, как птица на жердочке, поджав ноги. – Каждые три минуты она делает снимок. Ровно через сто восемьдесят секунд. Паранойя моего братца… Эта гиперопека приносит свои плоды. Но это все равно не объясняет того, как ты выпал из окна с такой силой и траекторией полета.

Вот и весь Шерлок – в паре фраз, в десятке слов. Я – просто очередной фактор, приведший его к очередной загадке. К очень интересной загадке, к моей чести.

На экране ноутбука видно окно того дома (старший Холмс следит за нами столь неусыпно, что, боюсь, у него есть даже точный график нашего посещения ванной комнаты). Я стою у окна, и за моей спиной, в глубине комнаты, виднеется силуэт мужчины, стоящего в профиль. Качество снимка отвратительное, слишком большое увеличение, но всё же Джеймс Мориарти узнаваем. И выглядит он на снимке как бледная тень, но вовсе не как разложившееся чудовище. 

Следующий кадр – я лежу на земле, меня поднимают за руки Грегори, Андерсон и Шерлок (с очень взволнованным лицом – приятно), а сзади, где-то за деревом, виден все тот же смазанный силуэт. Становится жутко.

– Как мы его не заметили? – Холмс щелкает мышкой по снимкам: то увеличивая, то уменьшая изображение. – Тупые работники Майкрофта так долго обрабатывали эти снимки, что еще бы неделя и можно было бы их и не присылать. Если отбросить другие варианты, то твоя теория о призраках подтверждается… Но, Джон, ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно. Еще одной такой ошибки я не допущу. 

Мы снова в отправной точке пройденного когда-то неверия. Люди, загнанные в угол, скованные страхом перед неизвестным. Лучше уж война, чем такое. Лучше уж скука, чем то, что обязательно разрушит все, чего мы так долго добивались. 

– Что сказал Майкрофт? 

– Поставил на уши МИ-5, что он еще мог сделать... – передергивает плечами Шерлок, чем вызывает мою улыбку.

Когда-нибудь, я думаю, он расскажет мне причину их братской вражды. Когда-нибудь, когда это будет уместным.

После этого разговора я все же решился. Я открыл плетеный цветастый мешок, переданный мне тетушкой Мари. Я вывернул его наизнанку, вытряхнув содержимое себе на кровать. 

В мешке оказалось несколько меньших по размеру мешочков, таких же цветастых, как и основной, и письмо. Я заглянул в первый, в нем оказалась кирпичная крошка – грамм так 100–150, не больше. Аккуратно отложил его, предварительно хорошенько запаковав обратно. Во втором мешочке оказались какие-то травы, которые пахли очень терпко, и я был удивлен тому, что запах до этого времени не чувствовался. В третьем мешочке лежал амулет на кожаном ремешке – серебряная голова волка. Я пожал плечами и приступил к изучению письма.

Оно оказалось написанным на языке, которого я не знал. Пришлось звонить Дэгу, который был фанатичным до ужаса полиглотом. Через пять часов мне пришел e-mail, сдобренный несколькими ругательствами, парочкой взволнованных вопросов (это от Клэр) и, собственно, переводом с языка науатль.

_«Джон, я знаю, что ты прочитаешь это, когда будешь находиться на самом краю, между миром духов и миром живых. Я знаю, что современные люди перестали верить в потусторонний мир, но верь – он существует._

_Тебе нужно знать, как вернуть не обретшую покой душу, я напишу тебе те правила, которым учил меня еще мой дед._

_Первое, что нужно узнать – зачем дух остался в этом мире живых. Когда эта тайна откроется, ты должен открыть ее и самому духу. Неприкаянные души полны боли, злобы и страха, они не помнят, зачем они пришли и что им нужно. Донеся мысль о его миссии, ты сможешь с ним поговорить, не испытывая страха и не рискуя своей жизнью._

_Второе – ты должен узнать, чье желание держит его. Призраки никогда не возвращаются, если того не хочет кто-то по эту сторону завесы. Они зависимы._

_Третье – ты должен исполнить желание духа, тогда он покинет тебя._

_Травы, что я тебе дала, положи под подушку, тогда озлобленный дух не заберет твою душу во сне. Кирпичной крошкой очерти замкнутый круг там, где ты живешь – и желающие тебе зла не пройдут в дом. И амулет… Надень его, в свое время ты поймешь, как его применить.»_

Наверное, нормальному мне (когда я еще был нормальным) это все показалось бы плясками с бубном, чтобы призвать дождь. Глупо и бессмысленно, но я сделал то, что было написано в письме: надел амулет, засунул травы под подушку и насыпал кирпичной крошки по периметру своей комнаты. Это был форменный идиотизм, но так стало спокойнее. 

Я думаю, Шерлок догадался о моем поступке (я чувствовал кожей его изменившийся взгляд) – вычислил ли своей дедукцией по следам кирпичной крошки на моих руках или просто зашел в комнату и нашел письмо – как бы там ни было, он промолчал. 

Затем наступили недели относительной тишины. Я взял отпуск за свой счет на месяц, чтобы вернуться в нормальное состояние и помочь Холмсу в его делах. Шерлок просиживал целыми днями за досье Мориарти, ища лазейку, где можно было бы его найти, если бы он выжил.

– Если я инсценировал свою смерть, что мешало ему сделать то же самое? – говорил он, с рвением листая подшивки из Скотланд-Ярда пятнадцатилетней давности. – Он должен где-то прятаться, и он не мог не оставить подсказку.

– Ему бы помешало как минимум то, что его тело кремировали еще при мне. И это был точно он…

Но тот факт, что прах Мориарти, как физическое подтверждение его смерти, стоял на полке в кабинете Майкрофта (никогда не пойму этого), похоже, не смущал детектива. Глаза Шерлока горели энтузиазмом, желание вендетты полыхало в каждом его жесте. Что-то дьявольское было в его образе гениального сумасшедшего, впрочем, как и всегда. За тысячу лет до нашего знакомства и на миллиарды лет после. 

Дни снова сливались в нестандартную рутину. Шерлок думал, я делал за него грязную работу, что было к лучшему – здорово отвлекало. Опрашивал свидетелей, выслушивал их байки, пытаясь найти хоть что-то. Но все нитки обрывались, мы заходили в тупик. Начиная сначала, двигаясь словно огонек по спирали от комаров, – спираль почти догорела, а комары все еще тут. «Бессмысленная трата ресурсов», – говорил Майкрофт. «Нерациональный подход к решению загадки, нужно выбрать другой», – бросал на ходу Шерлок. «Я хочу спать», – думал я, добираясь до очередного места сыскной экзекуции. Джим больше не появлялся, казалось, что кошмар наконец-то кончился, хотя это было далеко не так.  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джон Уотсон, я бы хотел поговорить с вами … – очередная дверь в китайском квартале захлопывалась перед моим носом, и я шёл к другой, повторяя всю историю по кругу.

Дни тянулись. Кофе лился литрами и заполнял наши организмы по самые уши. Шерлок бесился, восторгался, радовался и разочаровывался. Я наблюдал и размышлял, что есть вещи, которые не меняются. И даже в самые неприятные моменты жизни приносят какое-то удовлетворение, своего рода спокойствие. 

– Я нашел зацепку, – с улыбкой ребенка, которому купили желанный набор Лего. – Нужно съездить.

И снова кэб, поездки, разговоры, захлопывающиеся перед носом двери. Пересказы того, что удалось узнать. Разочарования Шерлока. Скрипка. Снова какие-то идеи, взрывы, иногда пальба по стенам и недовольная миссис Хадсон. 

– Я включу это в вашу арендную плату, мальчики, – качала головой она, в очередной раз застав Шерлока с пистолетом в руках.

Этим вечером я пришел позже обычного. Женщина, которую я опрашивал на этот раз, работала на почте – занималась рассылкой посланий Мориарти. Непыльная работа: она отправляла чеки, квитанции и уведомления в легальные компании, спонсируемые Джимом. Она даже не знала, что работает на преступный синдикат. Но даже если бы и знала, ей было все равно – платили много, а ее сын был очень болен. В тот день она, похоже, успела рассказать мне всю свою жизнь, и я никак не мог заставить ее говорить по делу. Естественно, придя домой, я был окончательно вымотан.

– У нас отключили свет, – это я и без Шерлока заметил, но все равно кивнул. – Не мог бы ты принести свой ноутбук, у моего скоро сядет батарея.

– Где-то, наверное, авария, – я сказал это, расставляя свечи по дому и поджигая их. – Я еще неделю назад оплатил все счета.

Холмс, конечно же, сидел в темноте, уткнувшись в единственный источник света – экран ноутбука. После того, как я закончил, гостиная стала напоминать декорацию к книгам Эдгара По. Свечи загадочно мерцали, на камине стоял череп, зияя пустыми глазницами, а в кресле сидел безумный гений. Полный набор. 

Я переоделся, поставил свечи в ванную, так же зажег их и хотел было умыться, но меня прервали крики. 

– Джон! Ноутбук, срочно! 

Я вздохнул и поплёлся в свою комнату. Всегда проще сразу принести Шерлоку то, что он хочет, чем потом пожинать плоды его недовольства. 

Освободившись, наконец, от обязанностей прислуги в этом доме, изрядно наругавшись себе под нос, я вернулся в ванную. Закрыл за собой дверь и включил горячую воду. Вода мерно шумела, отдавая клубы пара в воздух. Я вспомнил горячие источники, на которых побывал. Я вспомнил жаркие пески и соленое море. Приятные воспоминания вытравляли усталость из головы. 

Я пару раз ополоснул лицо, ощутив под руками прилично отросшую щетину, отметив про себя, что не мешало бы побриться. Подняв голову, я посмотрел в зеркало, но отражения уже не было видно. Я выключил воду, стянул рубашку вместе с футболкой и кинул в корзину с грязным бельем. Так получилось, что я попал под дождь этим вечером и потом умудрился изваляться в пыли, пока таскался по старому складу.

Я снова посмотрел в зеркало, перед тем как покинуть ванную. Оно покрылось тонким слоем конденсированной воды, словно туманом. Пламя свечей подрагивало. Я вздохнул спокойно. Показалось. Снова включил воду, на этот раз холодную, и умылся. По спине побежали мурашки от разницы температур разбегающихся по спине прохладных тонких струек и прогретого почти до жара сауны воздуха ванной комнаты. 

Померещился Джим. Это нервное. Слишком часто мы говорили о нем. Слишком часто. Сознание само фиксируется и предает – подменяет реальность. Искажает сознание. И снова.

Я разгибаюсь, вытираюсь полотенцем, вещаю его на крючок. Задуваю свечи и кладу руку на дверную ручку.

Что-то тянет меня посмотреть налево, в сторону зеркала, еще раз. Невозможно сопротивляться. В зеркальной поверхности снова он. Такой же ужасный, как и в тот день в Мексике. Глаза светятся красным в темноте ванной комнаты – по ту сторону стекла. 

Нельзя всегда бежать, это не решит проблемы. Постоянно бояться – значит признать свое поражение. Я медленно поворачиваюсь и подхожу к двери в тот мир. Какие-то дурацкие молитвы вертятся в моей голове, но ни одну я не могу вспомнить целиком. Я мог бы крикнуть Шерлоку, но не делаю этого.

– Чего ты хочешь? – я чувствую себя отчаявшимся, готовым умереть или убивать, лишь бы остановить это. 

Джим улыбается. Даже в темноте я вижу, что его нижняя губа прогнила, и теперь вместо нее видны коричневые десны. Остатки волос на голове торчат клоками, одно ухо деформировалось. Жуткое, жуткое зрелище.

Он манит меня рукой, и я подхожу ближе. Он кладет свою руку на стекло и своим горящим кроваво-красным взглядом показывает, что я должен сделать то же самое. Разумнее было бы уйти, убежать, рассказать об этом, но я был уверен, что это единственно правильный выбор. Иначе Джим никогда не оставит нас.

Я дотрагиваюсь до того места на гладкой поверхности, где с той стороны находится ладонь с оголенными костями. Потом запах (его я теперь узнаю всегда), и рывок за руку, с чудовищной силой. Мне кажется, я слышу щелчок выходящего из плеча сустава. 

Я в полной темноте. Здесь ничего нет. Вообще ничего. Только горящие глаза напротив, как ориентир. 

– Чего ты хочешь, Мориарти? – я говорю это и слышу, как мой голос разносится глухим эхом. 

Снова обжигающие руки на шее, вышибающие жизнь из моего человеческого тела. Перед глазами несутся мириады изображений из прошлых жизней.

_Маленький мальчик, нашедший котенка. Отец Джима, бьющий его мать. Какие-то страшные школьники, купающие того же мальчика головой в унитазе – он захлебывается, плюется, но не плачет. Эти же пареньки, только постарше, смеются над маленьким Мориарти, выворачивая его рюкзак, из которого вываливаются книги (старые, потертые, явно купленные с рук) и крохотный сандвич вместо завтрака, завернутый в полиэтиленовый пакет. Не слышно, что же они кричат этому ребенку, но почему-то сразу становятся понятно, что причиной насмешек стала его бедность._

Вспышка боли. Кажется, где-то внутри выворачиваются мои внутренности. Глаза болят и зажмурены столь сильно, что ощущается, будто они кровоточат. Где-то в подсознании, на периферии этих двух нереальных миров, должен быть выход. На шее холодным огнем горит амулет. 

_Стены облицованы деревом, похоже, что это здание какого-то университета. Шерлок. Он моложе, чем сейчас, но такой же узнаваемый, стоит в коридоре и холодно смотрит на совсем молодого Джима (его почти невозможно узнать в мешковатой одежде и с лохматой стрижкой), выспрашивающего у будущего детектива какие-то мелочи. Холмс в своей высокомерной манере резко что-то говорит и не обращая внимания проходит мимо. Джим стерт из его памяти, как ненужная информация._

_Шерлок стоит над трупом какого-то паренька, во внешности которого есть что-то узнаваемое (один из обидчиков того самого мальчика). Холмс, чуть старше, чем в прошлом видении, еще не такой уверенный и не ругается с Андерсоном, который явно затаптывает улики вокруг тела убитого._

Интересно, насколько сильно стимулирует боль отчаяние, которое в свою очередь ускоряет мыслительные процессы в голове? Мысли проносятся слишком быстро, невозможно проанализировать все. Как мозг решает, какое самое верное решение? Или же то решение принимает сердце? 

– Я не тот, кто тебе нужен, Джеймс Мориарти, – я хриплю из последних сил, отдавая последний воздух из легких, чтобы сказать это. – И это не Шерлок… Тебе нужно…

Хватка разжимается. Я открываю глаза, жадно заглатывая холодный воздух широко распахнутым ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Его красный взгляд всего в паре дюймов от меня. Моя душа знает, что делать. Я быстро стаскиваю с себя амулет и в пару движений, преодолевая страх, надеваю его на то, что, я предполагаю, является шеей Джима. В этой тьме невозможно сказать точно – я вижу только кроваво-красные глаза, служащие мне ориентиром. 

– Тебе нужно… – я начинаю говорить, почти отдышавшись, но пространство разрывает его пронзительный крик.

Я падаю. Спустя пару минут, очнувшись, я понимаю, что я снова в ванной – родной кафельный пол (третья справа от бортика плитка сбита неудачным экспериментом Шерлока), запах потухших свечей. Я поднимаюсь на ноги и, нащупав спички на полке, вновь их зажигаю.

– Здравствуй, Джонни, – за моей спиной раздается знакомый голос. – Думаю, теперь мы можем поговорить. 

В отражении я вижу Джима, он улыбается, такой же, как и был при жизни. Я выдыхаю. Спираль кончилась, и кто-то (похоже, я сам) поджег новую.


	5. Часть 4. «Переход хода под звуки скрипки»

Если бы все так было просто. Гении, особенно безумные гении, никогда не сдаются, иначе бы они просто не стали теми, кто они есть.

Джеймс теперь приходит в новом обличии – обычный человек, а не воплощение ужаса потустороннего мира. Появляется из ниоткуда и уходит в никуда. В своем идеальном костюме от Westwood или в потертых джинсах (из тех, которые оказываются любимой разношенной парой, второй кожей; пропитавшиеся неотстирываемой грязью от постоянной носки) и растянутой майке, которые будто подчиняются правилу «благотворного влияния бедности»*. Последние – хотя я и не спец в одежде, тем более в брендах – куплены явно на какой-то вьетнамской барахолке не больше, чем за пару фунтов. 

Он всегда говорит спокойно, приятным, мягким голосом. Говорит часами обо всем и ни о чем. Просто ходячая Википедия, приправленная саркастическими комментариями и циничными добавлениями. «Зуд в области иронии» – вот как это желание всё комментировать называло сумасбродное поколение Икс. 

Он рассказывает о своем детстве. 

– Когда мне было пять, я подобрал на улице котенка с большими зелено-желтыми глазами. Такой худющий, облезлый и, скорее всего, у него была куча блох и прочих паразитов, – Джим сидит на моей кровати и пытается перекричать звуки скрипки, льющиеся из гостиной. – Я принес его домой, пока родителей не было, отмыл, накормил. Он был на удивление покладистым. 

Он распластывается на моей кровати, словно пытается сделать ангела на снегу – раскинув руки и ноги, не мигая уставившись в потолок. Я пересаживаюсь со стула около стола на край кровати и смотрю на него сверху вниз, ожидая продолжения рассказа. «Это интересно, не тяни», – думаю я.

Особенность разговора с призраками состоит в том, что вам совсем не обязательно говорить. Они с легкостью читают ваши мысли. И тут нет ничего удивительного – духи без плоти и крови реализовывают свое тело за счет «энергии», которая в свою очередь источается всем живым. В том числе и мной. 

Иногда такое вот свойство вызывает дискомфорт. Когда знаешь, что твои мысли читают (или хотя бы думаешь о такой возможности), ты начинаешь думать о каких-то глупостях или даже мерзостях. О волосах в носу собеседника, постирал ли ты носки или о своих проблемах с пищеварением. Но когда привыкаешь, как привыкаешь ко всему, становится даже удобно.

В прошлый четверг Джеймс заболтался, а я заслушался так, что еще чуть-чуть, и я бы упустил момент, когда мне срочно потребовалось посетить уборную. Я выскочил из комнаты и зайцем побежал в туалет (до этого я по неосторожности выпил три кружки чая и съел тост с плавленым сыром). И мне ничего не пришлось объяснять, что само по себе смущает. Он остановил рассказ еще до того, как я сам успел оформить свои желания в мысли, и спокойно продолжил с того места, где остановился.

– Я полюбил эту зверушку. И любил еще часов шесть до того, как отец вернулся с работы, – Джим все так же продолжает смотреть в потолок. – Когда он увидел дома Грейс – так я назвал котенка – он был вне себя от бешенства. Брызгал слюной и кричал: «Пока я зарабатываю эти чертовы деньги, я решаю, кто должен жить и есть в этом доме!». Он выкинул кота в мусоропровод, и тот, очевидно, разбился насмерть. Все-таки двенадцатый этаж. Меня же он избил и заставил всю ночь просидеть в шкафу под раковиной рядом с чистящими средствами, жутко воняющих хлоркой.

Он говорит без жалости к самому себе, лишь с легким отвращением к своему отцу. Интересно, насколько сильно людей меняет смерть? Из Мориарти исчезла вся его театральность, отвалившись, как старая дешевая штукатурка черного цвета, под которой оказались прекрасные стены залов Букингемского дворца (это, вне всякого сомнения, преувеличение, но другие сравнения в голову упорно не приходят). 

– Нам очень повезло тогда, что мать дежурила в ночную смену, иначе мой папаша избил бы и ее. Он всегда так делал.

Я знаю, что Маргарет (его мать) умерла от побоев мужа, когда ему было двенадцать лет. Отцу дали условное и не отобрали опекунство, даже сам Джим не знает, как этот гад умудрился отделаться таким легким наказанием.

Папаша его скончался двумя годами позже при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Его тело не нашли, но Мориарти утверждал, что он умер. Думаю, он сам его и убил. Хотя, возможно, это беспочвенные предположения, основанные на моей предвзятости к умершему главному преступному гению Англии, и мужчина просто бросил сына, уехав прожигать свою жизнь и портить чужую.

– Нет, ты прав, это я всё сделал. Когда мне было четырнадцать. Забил до смерти маминым папье-маше, пока он пьяный валялся на полу. Не думаю, что я планировал это. Я плохо помню само убийство, зато то, как я прятал его труп, запомнил отлично. Особенно запомнилось то, что это так легко сошло мне с рук. 

– Папье-маше? – я удивленно вскидываю брови, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.

– Да. Папье-маше. Это была копилка в форме маленькой розовой свинки. Мама сделала ее мне в подарок. Внутри была большая металлическая банка от растворимого кофе, полностью забитая мелочью...

Кто бы мог подумать, что я когда-нибудь буду слушать рассказы из личной жизни Мориарти? Кто бы мог подумать, что, слушая эти самые его истории, в которых он убивает своего отца, я морально буду на его стороне? 

Еще несколько минут мы сидим в молчании. Каждый думает о своем. 

– Что вас связывает с Шерлоком? – Джим задает вопрос, который мне лично кажется риторическим. – Я бы хотел услышать это от тебя.

Он улыбается совершенно очаровательно, как это дано только маленьким детям и людям, изнутри пропитанным солнечным позитивом. Это никак не вяжется с образом, сложившимся в моей голове, и выбивает из колеи, но я всё же нахожусь с ответом. 

– Я думаю, что нас связывают платонические отношения. Что-то большее, чем дружба. Наверное, что-то похожее на любовь, но не отягощенное какими-то интимными обязательствами. В своем роде, это отлично.

Я задумчиво разглядываю руки Мориарти, лежащие на покрывале моей новой кровати. Ладони неестественно белые. И, как ни странно, такой вот нереальный, он кажется мне сейчас живее всех живых. Как легенда, навсегда оставшаяся в умах народа – неувядающая, неумирающая и по сей день прекрасная, пускай в содержании своем имеющая ужасную историю. 

– А ты бы хотел обременить себя этими обязательствами?

Я думаю над вопросом Джима. Кричать, что я не гей, бесполезно. Во-первых, я и правда не гей, а во-вторых, сложно спорить с человеком, который знает, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. 

Наверное, это слишком сложный вопрос для вечернего обсуждения с духом умершего. Можно на мгновение представить, что мы обычные люди, сидим в пабе, потягивая каждый свою пинту пива и рассказывая пьяные байки из прошлого. Такая фантазия должна бы расслабить, но почему-то напрягает только еще больше…

Не то чтобы я плохо относился к геям или бисексуалам, просто я себя к ним не причислял. Не думал об этом, даже не размышлял. Они никогда не были мне противны, даже в Афганистане, когда я застал сержанта и капрала соседнего подразделения в весьма интимном положении под своим хамви. Я лишь подумал с раздражением, что могли бы и получше спрятаться. Да и сестра моя, еще в четырнадцать лет пришедшая к родителям и сказавшая: «Папа, мама, я – лесбиянка», не вызывала у меня отвращения. Был, конечно, скандал с вытаскиванием старого охотничьего ружья из шкафа и крики мамы. Но, в общем-то, наши доблестные родственники быстро успокоились после того, как я долго и нудно доказывал, что в наше время это вполне нормально, и никто не сгорит в аду из-за Гарри (включая ее саму). На это у меня ушел не один день. Возможно, я и сам поверил в то, что говорил когда-то… 

– Не знаю, наверное, я бы попробовал, если в этом был бы смысл. А так… взгляни на Шерлока, тут даже думать о подобном глупо. Это же самый яркий представитель из людей, посвященных в культ одиночества*, – и с усмешкой указываю в сторону двери, из-за которой льются звуки, похоже, умирающей скрипки. 

Джим как-то странно кивает, а потом и вовсе начинает загадочно улыбаться. К этому привыкнуть невозможно, даже помня, что перед тобой призрак (полтергейст, зомби, дух или как его нужно называть). Все время как на передовой, в ожидании новой миссии, ждешь, что тебя отправят умирать. Где-то обязательно затаился киллер или кого-то заминировали, и он не может выбраться из точки последней дислокации. Острое ощущение адреналина бьет по мозгам как ударная волна.

– А я бы хотел, будь я Шерлоком, попробовать с тобой. В моей жизни все отношения были завязаны на взаимной выгоде, которая, в конечном счете, всегда была выгодой только для меня одного. Я ни разу не был втянут в «дружбу», «любовь» и прочие радости обыкновенной жизни. Даже секс всегда банально сводился к удовлетворению эротических фантазий или разрядке скопившегося напряжения. И чаще всего все приводит к деньгам, в конечном счете. 

Я долго перевариваю, что же говорит мне этот безумный. И понимаю – то, что он пытается мне предложить, вызывает у меня интерес. Какой-то неправильный, как наблюдение за вскрытием гнойника – мерзко, сочится гной и кровь, плохо пахнет – но завораживающий до какого-то необъяснимого восторга. 

Джим разглядывает меня с хитрым хищным прищуром. В этот момент до меня пытается достучаться разум. Он делает это весьма настойчиво и бьет тревогу по всем фронтам: руки начинают потеть, по спине топчутся размером с мадагаскарского таракана мурашки, сердце бьется быстрее раза в два.  
Но у меня есть несколько доводов для моего нервного внутреннего "я". Первый: Джим мертв (мертвее всех мертвых), а это значит, что осудить меня некому – в его существование никто не верит. Второй: я сошел с ума окончательно, и дороги назад уже явно нет. Третий: тетушка Мари написала, что единственный способ упокоить дух умершего – дать ему то, что он хочет. И тут нужно пробовать все. 

Плохое оправдание самого себя. Но было бы слишком низко сказать сразу, что я просто хотел бы этого. Я тронулся умом, потому что я действительно хочу этого. Я хочу отдать частичку нереализованных, закрытых на сто замков чувств и мыслей, а он может их принять без остатка. В этом тоже есть какая-то странная гармония, хотя это никак нельзя назвать дружбой или любовью. Если только привязанностью, основанной на общей проблеме, притяжением, тянущим где-то в районе пупка. 

– Так, может быть, попробуем? – такой вот незамысловатое высказывание в воздух, смотря на потолок и стены в рваных обоях, не требующее ответа.

После озвучивания этого вопроса и кивка Джима, явно довольного сложившейся ситуацией, всё летит к чертям, скатываясь в банальные сантименты. «Красота в глазах смотрящего». И трудно отказать в правоте этого утверждении. 

Темные, да что там, чёрные глаза смотрят гипнотизирующе, заставляя чувствовать себя кроликом перед удавом. Кроликом, который был бы и рад, если б его сожрали. Потому что он отравлен паралитическим газом собственного безумия, нашедшего отражение в глазах сидящего на кровати Джима. 

– Давай же, ну… 

Фраза становится выстрелом, знаменующим старт. Прохождение дистанции начато, и каждый хочет прибежать к финишной прямой первым, чтобы победить.

Я хватаю его за футболку и притягиваю к себе. Мои губы находят его. Такие неожиданно мягкие, нежные, теплые. Какие, как я ошибочно думал, бывают только у девушек. Его руки быстро залезают под мою майку и начинают поглаживать живот круговыми движениями, отчего мышцы пресса сладко сокращаются. 

Я стягиваю его футболку и кидаю ее в угол комнаты. Она быстро исчезает, словно распадаясь на молекулы со скоростью света. Ну что ж, мне остается лишь флегматично пожать плечами про себя на это явление. 

Теперь передо мной сидит по пояс обнаженный Джим. Тут, наверное, до меня должно окончательно дойти, что он мужчина: ни груди, ни плавных очертаний талии и прочих женских прелестей. Но почему-то это не отрезвляет, не останавливает. Есть в этом во всем какая-то опасность, тянущая за собой. И, кажется, даже не ожидание секса, не его прелюдия, обещающая многообразие головокружительных ощущений возбуждает, а именно этот терпкий аромат риска. Именно этот адреналиновый привкус. В конце концов, я даже не уверен, что мне понравится. 

Я беру его за руку и притягиваю к себе, чтобы то ли рассмотреть, то ли сообразить, что же делать дальше. Он смешно втягивает живот, чтобы казаться стройнее. Я начинаю смеяться, и меня затыкают еще одним поцелуем. Более глубоким, влажным, прохладным и с языком. Становится не до смеха. 

Я никогда не любил целоваться, потому что это слишком отвлекающая от основного процесса процедура, занимающая время, которое можно потратить на тело партнера. А именно это я и люблю – проходиться губами по чужому, желанному телу, ставя печати своего обладания, изучая территорию. Именно это приносит неподдельное наслаждение. Удовольствие, которое сложно сравнить с получением оргазма, выигрывающим по силе впечатления, но от этого не менее приятное. 

– Слишком много мыслей на твою маленькую человеческую голову, – говорит Джим, отстраняясь. 

И правда. Слишком много.

Я беру его за плечо и медленно провожу языком по ключице, удивляясь приятному солоноватому вкусу кожи. Провожу носом по шее и медленно спускаюсь губами на грудь. Он выдыхает удовлетворенно, и это подстегивает меня. Я больше не думаю.

Мои руки ложатся на его спину, пальцы живут своей жизнью, пробегаясь по выпирающим позвонкам. Позвоночник выступает под кожей, словно рельсы железной дороги какой-то параллельной вселенной. Я изучаю губами, прикусываю, посасываю его уже напрягшиеся соски. Джим издает какие-то сдавленные, но достаточно громкие звуки, так что приходится заткнуть одной рукой его слишком громкий рот. Толкаю его обратно на кровать, и он распластывается подо мной. Вой скрипки все еще напоминает моему сознанию, что где-то внизу, в глубинах своего кресла, в гостиной сидит Шерлок. Это делает все происходящее еще более четким – со всеми запахами, вкусами, тактильными ощущениями. 

Джим начинает вылизывать пальцы, закрывающие его рот, и я чувствую, как завожусь, уже по-настоящему. Спускаясь языком вниз по мягкому, выступающему животу, я дохожу до пупка. Обвожу его контур, оставляя влажный след, и утыкаюсь в дорожку волос, убегающую куда-то за резинку выглядывающих из-под джинсов трусов. «Блядская дорожка», как ее со смаком называли солдаты в нашем взводе, вечно подкалывающие друг друга на тему гейских наклонностей. О, теперь я понимаю, почему эти придурки так говорили. 

Его руки стягивают с меня майку, так что приходится отстраниться. Я смотрю в его затуманенные желанием глаза, и мне кажется, что мне пятнадцать лет, и я вновь постигаю все радости секса. В каком-то смысле ведь так и есть – такой опыт для меня в новинку. 

Он проводит теплыми руками по моей груди, задевая соски. Подушечки пальцев обводят шрам в форме его же ладони. Он улыбается, хмыкает и тянет меня на себя так, что я распластываюсь на нем, как выброшенная на берег рыба на камне после шторма. Его клеймо, я знаю, именно так он и думает. Его личная печать обладания, и в данный момент меня совершенно не бесит вот так быть заклейменным. 

Я чувствую его эрекцию бедром и это лучшее подтверждение, что не одному мне это нравится. Как гарант того, что это не очередное издевательство Джеймса Мориарти, решившего поиграть в одну из своих игр. 

– Давай, трахни меня уже... – низким голосом, срывающимся на шепот тянет Джим.

Он вскидывает бедра так, что наши члены соприкасаются. В такой ситуации дважды просить не нужно. Я быстро встаю и скидываю с себя штаны вместе с бельем. Потом наклоняюсь, чтобы снять джинсы с Джима. Медленно расстегиваю ремень и вытягиваю его из шлевок, с каким-то садизмом щелкая свободным концом по животу возбужденного партнера. Мальчишество, но ему нравится – он облизывает припухшие губы, зазывно смотря на меня. Разве так должны вести себя мужчины в кровати, разве это должно так нравиться?

Расстегиваю молнию на джинсах и стаскиваю их, попутно грубо хватая его за ягодицы. Он еле слышно выругивается, выгибаясь дугой. Под джинсами оказываются черные брендовые трусы с надписью «Armani». Пижон, что тут скажешь. До мозга костей театрал.

С садистким удовольствием снимаю последнюю часть его «наряда», не беспокоясь причинить неудобства. Он шипит, потому что резинка трусов болезненно проходится по эрегированному члену. Не знаю, откуда такая ребяческая мстительность, но она приносит фееричное наслаждение.

Звуки скрипки внизу стихают. И мы на мгновение замираем. Вот уж действительно подростковый секс – пока родители не застукали. Быстро и на всплеске гормонов, атакующих кровь и органы. 

Через секунду привычный вой возвращается.

– Моцарт, наверное, тоже скоро вернется, но уже за Холмсом. Как думаешь, как именно будет выглядеть его триумфальное появление? Мне кажется, что Вольфганг будет выпрыгивать из его скрипки и душить струнами его бледную шейку.

Я смотрю на Джима с неодобрением, но всё же смеюсь, качая головой. Кто тут еще много думает?

Встаю с кровати и подхожу к двери, прислушиваясь к звукам снизу. Шерлок, видимо, снова потерялся где-то в своих мыслях, так что ближайшие полчаса можно особо не беспокоиться насчет его внезапного появления (если только Грегори не свалится как снег на голову с очередным делом в зубах). 

Иду к шкафу и начинаю перебирать свою старую сумку, в которой, я точно знаю, остался крем от загара, вроде как еще не просроченный. Хотя какая разница, не загорать же мы собрались… 

– Ты уже делал это? – спрашиваю я, сидя на корточках и почти с головой погружаясь в походную сумку, что весьма неудобно с жутким стояком.

– Да, – он усмехается. – Шерлок редко ошибается в своих догадках.

Я чувствую его взгляд на спине, слышу его размеренное дыхание, периодически сбивающееся на короткие стоны. Скорее всего, он лежит, раскинув согнутые в коленях бледные ноги, и мастурбирует, но я не оборачиваюсь, чтобы проверить свои догадки, а лишь ускоряю поиски крема. Наконец, нахожу и с облегчением разгибаюсь из неудобной позы. 

Как я предполагал, Джим лежит в самой развратной позе, которую можно только представить. Его рука быстро водит по члену, кружа большим пальцем вокруг головки, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Кто бы мог подумать, что это зрелище так эротично?  
– Перевернись. 

Он с улыбкой мартовского кота переворачивается и ловко подкладывает подушку под живот. По крайней мере, я теперь точно знаю, что опыт у этого призрака при жизни был немаленький. Я сажусь между его разведенных ног и притягиваю его поближе за задницу. 

На секунду останавливаюсь и рассматриваю его спину. Лопатки, торчащие под острым углом из-за сведенных рук, в которые упирается его голова. Выпирающие позвонки, столь же приятные на глаз, как и на ощупь. Ямочки около крестца, вызывающие желание нежно заниматься любовью, а не просто трахаться…

– Только попробуй! Я тебе… – я уже смазал руки кремом и одной обхватил член Джима, а пальцами второй начал медленно массировать анус, отвлекая его, – … сердце выжгу…

Своеобразное чувство юмора – это прекрасно, если его понимать. На этой милой ноте я ввожу первый палец, подозрительно легко. Джим стонет так громко и насаживается на него так яро, что я решаю сразу добавить второй. В смешанных чувствах я проталкиваю и развожу свои пальцы в приятной на ощупь тесноте. Смотрю, как он насаживается глубже, чувствуя скольжение его гладкого члена в моей ладони. 

Все словно в какой-то наркотической одури, и это происходит не со мной. Слишком просто, слишком развратно, слишком приятно. 

– Давай же, я готов, – стонет себе в руки Джим. 

Я смазываю себя в пару движений. И начинаю медленно входить. Тысяча и одно новое впечатление. Целая неизведанная ранее палитра разных оттенков наслаждения. 

Я наблюдаю за тем, как головка погружается в Джима. Перемещаю свой вес на упирающуюся в кровать руку, а второй цепко (кажется, до синяков) хватаюсь за его бедро. Он стонет еще громче и буквально сам насаживается на меня. 

Это не похоже ни на что. Ядерный взрыв в голове, вычищающий все мысли подчистую. Когда моя мошонка шлепается об эту белоснежную задницу, где-то во мне случается перезагрузка. Все прошлое, настоящее и будущее не существует. Ноосферы нет, Земли нет и Вселенная – лишь выдумка чудаковатого мужика, которого величают Богом. 

Я немного меняю угол проникновения и утыкаюсь головкой в простату – Джим выгибается, откинув голову в беззвучном вскрике, выбрасывает руки вперед и хватается за простыни, как утопающий за спасительную соломинку.

– О боже, да… – я шепчу, утыкаясь в его спину лбом, на секунду останавливая движение. 

– Сильнее, – требует Джим, снова ведя бедрами, но я надежно фиксирую его положение рукой, под которой чувствуются напряженные мышцы. 

Я начинаю резко входить, погружаясь полностью с развратным шлепком, и плавно выходить с не менее развратным звуком. Рука с бедра снова возвращается на член… И мы близки, мы чертовски близки. Дыхание сбивается. Мир сужается до области паха и сладких стонов под собой, вокруг себя. Перед глазами скачут бешеные мушки, а внутри разливается острое тепло и удовольствие, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах. 

– Давай, Джон… – рычит Джим, заходясь в экстазе.

Я чувствую, как сокращаются его мышцы, как туго обхватывает меня кольцо внутренних мускулов, принося потоки наслаждения. Я ожесточенно, с животной страстью, вдалбливаюсь в податливое тело. Кровь шумит в ушах, в руке пульсирует член Джима, одновременно с моим извергаясь семенем. Внизу все еще мерзко визжит скрипка.

Я падаю прямо на своего неожиданного партнера. Одним движением выхожу из него и перекатываюсь на свободную часть кровати. В голове блаженная пустота и какое-то легкое искрящееся ощущение, будто сделал что-то такое, чем стоит гордиться. Странно, но так и есть. И ни капли сожаления на этом фоне, хотя по логике оно и должно было появиться. Ничего такого, чтобы могло омрачить осознание того, как низко я пал.

Да и пал ли? Джим лежит рядом и тихо говорит что-то, отдаленно напоминающее «это было круто, Джонни». И нет этого противного, душащего чувства, что не получилось отправить его на небо (или куда там он отправится, обретя покой). Я и не надеялся по-настоящему, может, даже и не хотел. Это же мое сумасшествие, почему бы не получить от него хоть что-то хорошее. Это действительно было круто. 

И если подумать – что сейчас получается из рук вон плохо (мысли ползут обожравшимися, довольными гусеницами, напоминая Абсолема из Алисы в стране чудес – такие же обдолбанно загадочные)... Эта безбашенность – именно то, что и свело меня с Шерлоком. Такая же опрометчивая, опасная и бездумная. Такая же переворачивающая жизнь и спокойно принятая, потому что по-другому я не умею. В общем, не очень умный поступок, но если мне бы предложили прожить мою жизнь заново, помня ошибки прошлого, я бы ничего в ней не поменял. 

– Сколько он уже играет? – через пару минут спрашивает Джим.

– Часа три, не меньше, – отвечаю я с улыбкой и перекатываюсь на бок, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

Джим лежит, растянувшись на спине, между худых ног затолкана простыня, оплетающая бедра как хищный моллюск. Глаза его закрыты, а лицо приобрело совершенно расслабленное выражение. Так он похож на что-то неземное, если бы это было бы уместное заявление, я бы сказал, что он похож на ангела. На эту мысль он громко и выразительно смеется, но как-то слишком лениво, без настоящего сарказма.

– Когда ты уже покажешься ему? 

Я рассматриваю его торчащие из-под белой ткани острые коленки. Сколько ссадин в детстве они повидали? Сколько всего пережил тот ребенок, которого я видел в обрывках чужих воспоминаний? Странно вот так смотреть на него, ныне взрослого, и понимать, что это один и тот же человек. Маленький мальчик с большими, не по-детски умными глазами и этот мужчина в моей кровати, убивавший людей за большие деньги, – стороны одной медали. Ведущий, но на самом деле ведомый. Просто ведет его прошлое, а не кто-то другой. 

– Думаю, что очень скоро.

Я прикрываю глаза, а когда открываю их, рядом никого уже нет.   
__________________

_* Благотворное влияние бедности – мнение, что человек тем лучше, чем меньше у него денег.  
*Культ одиночества – достижение автономности любой ценой, как правило, отказом от прочных и длительных отношений с другом (подругой). Частая причина этого явления – они многого ждут от тебя.   
(с) Generation ИКС Коупленд, Дуглас_


	6. Часть 5. "Дрейф времен"

Если на минутку остановиться и сделать шаг назад, чтобы взглянуть на прожитый день, мы всегда найдем какие-то огрехи. Постоянное «не подумал», «не доделал», «поленился», «поддался своим низменным чувствам». Постоянное «неправ» в системе координат собственного бессилия. Постоянное «неправ» в прошлом, настоящем и будущем.

Наверное, стоило бы объяснить, как же я дошел до такой жизни, что теперь просыпаюсь по утрам с призраком. С призраком мужчины. С призраком главы преступного синдиката. Это трудно даже осмыслить... У каждого поступка человека есть какая-то логика – просто так люди не меняют своих взглядов на жизнь. Но, как и в обычной жизни, не все истории нужно преподносить с самого начала. Жизнь... Она как покер – игра. В какой-то момент нужно сделать невозмутимый вид, хотя на руках внезапно оказался беспроигрышный флэш-рояль*, потому что нужно или просто хочется сорвать куш покрупнее. 

Иногда память делает невозможный рывок вперед, а иногда откидывает нас обратно... И вот в эти моменты становится понятно, что время собирать выигранные фишки пришло. Но до этого еще нужно дожить.

Когда мой отпуск заканчивается, я выхожу на работу, чтобы встретить там женщину, которую, кажется, любил. Мэри была прекрасной (она и сейчас прекрасна), и, наверное, за всем этим принятием ее феминистических замашек было скрыто простое человеческое терпение, ожидание того, что она когда-нибудь успокоится. Захочет завести семью, захочет этой, по ее мнению, тошнотворной романтики. Может, даже детей. 

Но когда я стою и смотрю, как она спокойно мне улыбается и здоровается насмешливым голосом: «Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон!», я понимаю, что мне действительно только казалось. Дело не в том, что терпение кончилось или ожидание не оправдало цели. Просто что-то переменилось, в первую очередь во мне. И я прекрасно понимаю, чья это вина на самом-то деле. Просто история изначально была не об этом...

Когда мы были только в начале этого пути, где меня и Джима сковывал страх: меня – страх жертвы, а его – страх перед разинутой пастью неизбежности, нельзя было даже подумать, просто помыслить о том, что все изменится настолько кардинально. Если бы у нас был хотя бы какой-то план, если бы мы знали, что (а главное, зачем) мы это делаем... Мы бы так не встряли, как встряли тогда и, на самом-то деле, сейчас...

Кажется, что я говорю о чём-то размытом, как человек в состоянии сильнейшего алкогольного опьянения. Но дело в том, что взять и вот так озвучить все произошедшее (происходящее; то, что еще произойдет), невозможно, не хватает духу. У каждого в шкафу водится свой скелет, гремящий костями. У меня этот скелет гремит костями во всех смыслах.

_– Нет, Мэри, сейчас, я думаю, неподходящее время, – говорю я с долей сожаления в голосе (отказ от себя из прошлого, отказ от себя, истончившегося духом; признание выбора определенных приоритетов)._

_– У тебя кто-то появился? – она не смотрит в глаза, рассматривает пустоту позади меня._

_– Наверное... можно и так сказать... – мне не приходится врать, но от этого не легче. Все это слишком долго объяснять._

_И мне кажется, что я чувствую его присутствие за спиной. Он рядом постоянно. Уже точно не скажешь, где в этом мире я, а где он._

_Такому поведению есть научное объяснение. Этому даже дали название, сказав: "это синдром" – с приставкой из города, в котором его впервые описали дотошные СМИ. Я бы рассказал ей об этом, если бы сам в это верил. Я не хочу называть это болезнью. Противным словом "расстройство". Мне больше нравится формулировка "стечение определенных обстоятельств, приведшее к иррациональной привязанности". Но, снова-таки, мне не с Мэри об этом говорить._

Дни тянутся вереницами бессмысленных виражей, где на каждом повороте тебя встречает взрыв осознанной, словно кристаллизированной реальности. Вчера это была Мэри и мое признание, что все стало куда более сложным, чем просто поиски выхода из, казалось, безвыходной ситуации. А месяцы всё идут своим размеренным ходом, сменяя друг друга. И вот уже недавняя драма, так вроде бы легко пережитая, истирается в воспоминаниях, дурно попахивая, как старая полароидная фотокарточка, оставляя за собой потрепанную тень былого. В такие дни, недели, месяцы чувствуешь себя работником системы фаст-фудовского общепита, стоящим на кассе, и с громким криком "Свободная касса!" помахивающим ярким флажком. 

Кажется, мы оба понимали, насколько это все было неизбежным. Нельзя сказать, что я не старался, просто я нашел для себя нечто более важное. 

– Шерлок, скажи, что бы ты сделал, если бы завтра наступил конец света? – я задаю этот вопрос, прикрываясь свежим номером «Times».

Пахнет кофе, тостами и типографией: чернила, специфический аромат газетной бумаги и что-то, отдаленно напоминающее машинное масло. Холмс сидит в пол-оборота, уткнувшись в папку с досье Мориарти, присланное Майкрофтом. Он делает это уже в сотый раз, думая, что что-то упустил. Но он ничего не упускал – Джим мертв. Просто ему не хочется в это верить, а это основная проблема – моя, его и Джеймса. 

Такие разговоры были чем-то вроде ритуала в той, прошлой жизни. Еще до падения. Я задавал какие-то вопросы, не имеющие ничего общего с этой реальностью, чтобы Шерлок придумывал на них ответы в своей дерзкой манере. Обычно это было по выходным, во время утреннего чая и чтения газет (в это время нас тревожили редко). "Что было бы, если бы на земле кончились преступники?". И мой сосед отвечал со свойственной ему горячностью, вдаваясь в бесконечные экономические формулы и прочие вещи, которые трудно понять обычному человеку. Но сейчас, казалось, он стёр это воспоминание со своего "жесткого диска".

– Ты же знаешь, что я не буду отвечать на такую глупость. Это научно необоснованно, нет никаких прямых доказательств наступлению конца света завтра, – детектив не отрывает взгляда от бумаг, странно, что он вообще ответил на мой вопрос (не достаточно глубоко, по-видимому, погрузился в свои Чертоги разума).

Иногда в жизни случаются такие моменты, такие разговоры, которые идут вне времени и пространства. Почти нереально сказать: когда начинается одно событие, где заканчивается другое и сколько этих событий на самом деле (одно, два или больше?). 

_– Вся проблема в том, что люди перестали мыслить творчески. Наука и псевдонаука затуманили мозг обывателям и даже гениям. Понимаешь, люди не верят, поэтому нас не слышат, – Джим улыбался три часа назад, разглядывая потолок и стуча босой ногой по спинке моей кровати. – А ты другой, Джонни-бой, ты услышал, потому что поверил. Хотя вполне возможно, что ты просто рехнулся._

_Немного погодя он цитирует Эйнштейна (это я узнаю намного позже)._

_– "Все с детства знают, что то-то и то-то невозможно. Но всегда находится невежда, который этого не знает. Он-то и делает открытие". Такова жизнь, Джонни. Ты попал в хитросплетение из невежд и сам впал в невежество._

_Мориарти смеется, пока я не дергаю его за бледную щиколотку, и он не валится из полусидящего состояния плашмя на спину. Он смотрит угрожающе, и на секунду мне становится не по себе, но потом его губы расползаются в очаровательной улыбке. Чокнутое привидение, периодически изображающее из себя доброго Каспера из любимого мультика американских детишек прошлого столетия. На самом деле он Гринч – похититель Рождества, как бы мило он ни складывал свои пухлые губы в любезный бантик._

_– Может быть, все дело в том, что некоторые духи мнят, что при жизни их никто не понимал, а после смерти уж тем более не поймут? – я задумчиво провожу большим пальцем по своду стопы Джима, лежащей у меня на колене._

_Он всерьез обдумывает этот вопрос: хмурит брови, опускает уголки рта, собирает складки на лбу, щурит глаза. Невозможно угадать, кто же этот человек на самом деле. Какие из эмоций, написанных на его лице, настоящие? Где кончается ребенок в теле взрослого и начинается безумный, расчетливый гений? Единственное, что известно доподлинно – страсть (к жизни, к приключениям, к авантюрам, к мести) в его глазах самая настоящая._

_– Ты помнишь, что твоя комната до сих пор очерчена кирпичной крошкой? – как бы невзначай говорит Джим._

_– Это намек на то, что я плохо тут убираюсь? – я не удерживаюсь от ироничного комментария (с кем поведешься, как говорится)._

_– Нет, – абсолютно серьезно говорит Мориарти. – Это намек на то, что я не могу причинить тебе никакого вреда. Это как доказательство, что любая предложенная мной идея в этих стенах не может быть использована против тебя. Я бы ее даже озвучить не смог... с такой мыслью я бы тут появиться был не в состоянии._

_Я смотрю на него внимательно._

_– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?_

_– У меня есть план, как отправить меня на тот свет, – Джим лучезарно улыбается._

_– А ты этого хочешь?_

_– Поверь, мертвым быть достаточно опасно. И ... хм... неприятно._

Воспоминания имеют привычку вклиниваться в настоящую жизнь. В самые важные моменты мы ощущаем, будто бы мы все это уже совершали. Иногда мы делаем это намеренно, чтобы пережить нужный участок из киноленты собственной судьбы. Иногда мы проживаем один и тот же момент, но с разными людьми, чтобы сравнить, а с кем же это отрезок времени был лучше. Порой это играет решающую роль, когда нам приходится делать какой-то выбор. 

– Шерлок, ты ужасен, – притворно вздыхаю я, закинув ногу на ногу и перелистнув очередную страницу газеты. – Я понимаю, что ты гений и занят ну о-о-о-очень важным делом, но фантазия у тебя нулевая. Остается только недоумевать, как с полным отсутствием абстрактного мышления ты умудряешься так искусно управляться со своей дедукцией. 

– У меня прекрасное воображение, – Шерлок наконец-то отрывается от своих бумаг и обиженно поворачивает голову, прожигая взглядом мою газету. 

Я усмехаюсь, понимая, что наступил своему соседу на "больную мозоль". Как-то, помнится, в очередной братской перепалке Майкрофт упрекал своего младшего в том, что максимальный полет фантазии его заключался в детской мечте стать пиратом. Остальные его же ухищрения на поприще выхода разума за грани реальности ограничивались сомнительными экспериментами в области изучения химии, анатомии или того и другого одновременно. Гениальное воображение, скованное условностями гениального разума. 

– Так докажи, – я чуть сминаю газету, чтобы увидеть лицо собеседника, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы он увидел усмешку на моем лице.

Он хмурится и щурит глаза, как ящер (кого-то мне этим безумно напоминая). Я знаю, что он догадывается (о чём я... он точно знает), что я поддерживаю связь с Мориарти. Ни за что не поверю, что он не слышал наших разговоров (дай Бог, только их), не замечал следы двух человек на диване. Не поверю, что он не понимал, что одно настырное привидение из детской вредности меняет реагенты в его колбах, пока тот отвлекается на что-то другое – и тогда раздаются взрывы, из-за которых у Шерлока спалило половину челки и не хватает трети правой брови. 

_– Зачем ты делаешь это? Ты мог его угробить! Он и сам без тебя прекрасно справляется, – я в недоумении смотрю на Джима, который крутится на стуле как маленький ребенок, дергая ногами._

_– Иначе совсем скучно, – загадочно улыбается Мориарти. – Знаешь, ты оскорбляешь мои умственные способности…_

_Он смотрит недобро, немного обиженно. По спине в очередной раз пробегают мурашки от проскочившей в его глазах уже забытой красной искры. Где-то под ложечкой тут же начинает неприятно сосать._

_– Я вовсе не это имел в виду, – я отвечаю недовольно, потому что порой он меня чертовски бесит. – Иногда мне кажется, что тебе хочется утащить его в свой мертвый мир, чтобы было не так скучно._

_Он обдумывает мои слова, продолжая вертеться на стуле, чем раздражает меня еще больше._

_– А что, хорошая идея… – он вздергивает нос, закрывает глаза и продолжает улыбаться._

_Джим вообще слишком часто улыбается для того, кто уже мертв. Хочется придушить его собственными руками, да поздно – сам прострелил свою гениальную голову._

_– Мы могли бы терроризировать Майкрофта и тебя. А еще я вижу прекрасную возможность попугать Молли, у нее забавные реакции, впрочем... – он ухмыляется. – Жаль, Себастьян тоже мертв, он был бы не менее забавен._

_Джим делает вид, что стреляет из снайперской винтовки, закрыв один глаз и сосредоточено высунув язык._

_– Но я же попал! Попал! Этого просто не может быть, – он басит, как я подозреваю, передразнивая Морана._

_Потом он делает вид, что ломает винтовку об колено, выуживает из кармана невидимую пачку, достает из нее такую же незримую сигарету, зажимает ее между указательным и большим пальцем правой руки и изображает, будто он прикуривает. Это маленькое представление Джим отыгрывает с таким суровым видом, что мне становится неудержимо смешно._

_– Из меня вышел бы замечательный актер, не находишь? – подмигивает он, жуя воображаемую травинку (сигарету он уже потушил, кажется, об колено)._

_– Да, замечательный, – я улыбаюсь, забыв, с чего же начинался этот дурацкий разговор._

– И как я должен это доказать? – Шерлок смотрит с вызовом, блестит своими хищными, светлыми глазами. 

Он прекрасен в такие моменты. Я знаю, что он всегда может удивить. Он всегда мог.

Скажи мне пару лет назад, даже пару месяцев, что я найду человека более удивительного, чем Шерлок, я бы не поверил. Что я смогу ужиться с этим человеком (проблемы с доверием всегда будут висеть грозовой тучей над моей головой), почувствовать себя нужным, осознать собственную исключительность... Наверное, я бы посмеялся над тем, кто поимел бы наглость озвучить такую глупость. 

– Ну... – тяну я с загадочным видом. – Вот ты представь, что завтра твой последний день на этой планете. Послезавтра она погибнет... Вместе со всеми живыми существами на ней: людьми, животными, растениями... Вот просто представь. Чтобы ты сделал напоследок? 

Шерлок складывает руки на груди, поворачивается ко мне лицом, закидывает ногу на ногу и внимательно смотрит на меня. 

Я представляю его голову изнутри, будто я сам думаю, как он. Как вырисовываются железной дорогой схемы внутри его головы. Как набираются образы новых миров апокалипсического будущего из четко структурированной системы "Головной мозг Ш. Холмса". Как он выбирает один единственный возможный вариант конца света (могу поспорить, что именно таким, как придумал Шерлок, он и будет) и представляет, что же делает сам детектив на пороге трагедии. 

– Я бы попытался решить самую сложную свою задачку – поймать Мориарти, – мой сосед в предвкушении даже от одной мысли об этом; я вижу как напрягаются мышцы его спины, словно перед стартом. – Последний день бы провел, полностью отдавшись работе. 

Я разглядываю его острые скулы, его прямую спину и понимаю, что окончательно и бесповоротно время остановилось, растаяло, перевернулось и пошло в другую сторону. Понятия зла и добра истерлись, покрылись копотью и исчезли за ненужностью. Все мои убеждения стали ничем, канули в лету и разлетелись на сотни тысяч маленьких "я". 

– Но зачем, Шерлок? – исключительное имя как всегда стучит по зубам, выпадает осадком на корне языка. – Если все погибнут через день, разве это разумно – ловить преступников? Их же все равно ждет неизбежная смерть. Может ты бы хотел помириться с Майкрофтом, поговорить с мамой или повидать кого-то еще? Провести день, разговаривая с Джеком. 

Последние слова вылетают у меня необдуманно, с неуместным смешком. Джек – это череп, стоящий на каминной полке. Самый первый анатомический опыт Шерлока, он говорил, что ему было двенадцать, когда он сварил голову того несчастного. 

_– Кто? – Джим ловит меня за рукав свитера, как всегда появившись из ниоткуда. – Кого бы ты выбрал?_

_Мы всё играем в определенного рода игры. Такие опасные и волнующие, приносящие удовольствие и вкус победы._

_Он часто говорит, что я сделал неправильный выбор, но каждый раз он имеет в виду совсем не то, что в прошлый раз. Он замыкается на своем одиночестве, но не говорит об этом. Я же стараюсь не думать об этом, иначе он услышит мои мысли, и хрупкая связь между нами будет потеряна. Самое страшное для меня – я больше не хочу ее терять._

_– Это не эквивалентно, – я говорю честно, врать бесполезно._

_– Кто из нас гениальнее?_

_Черные глаза Джима – зеркало его темной души. Но как и в его взгляде, где-то внутри него разыгрывается настоящий фейерверк эмоций – настоящая жизнь. А эту пустоту внутри породило его прошлое, и я в не в силах винить его в том, кем он стал. Теперь мне вообще сложно винить его в чем-либо. "Во всем всегда виноваты глупые чувства. Досадное упущение природы...", – как любит говорить Холмс._

_– Шерлок._

_– Ничего не меняется. Ты как и был пресным глупым докторишкой, так им и остался. Маленький цепной пес подле социопатичного хозяина, не выносящего людей._

_Джим злится, срывается с катушек. Глаза его горят красным. Со стола летит лампа и разбивается об стену. Мориарти недвижим, вокруг него бушует стихия – обои покрываются волдырями, словно в комнате пожар, стул летит в окно, лампочки трескаются в плафонах. Но сказать неправду в данном случае – лишь усугубить ситуацию._

_– Это ты прострелил себе голову, и дело твоей жизни разобрали на кирпичики. Он обставил тебя, признай это и прекрати злиться. Ты задаешь не те вопросы и получаешь не те ответы._

_– Ты бы остался со мной?_

_– Я думаю, сейчас – да... – я говорю не очень уверенно, понимая, что происходит что-то очень важное._

_Несколько секунд спустя я все же добавляю, отбросив в сторону ненужные сомнения._

_– Да, точно да._

_Джим широко улыбается, и комната начинает приобретать свой первоначальный вид. Обои на стенах быстро расправляются, трещины на стеклянных поверхностях исчезают, стул странным образом собирается обратно, напоминая огромное движущееся насекомое._

_– Я не знал, что ты так умеешь._

_– Я решил отомстить тебе по-другому, – он закатывает глаза, проводя рукой по моему плечу, и начинает стягивать с меня "этот богомерзкий" свитер._

Детектив напряженно раздумывает. Наверное, такой вопрос достаточно сложен, а значит, он может развеять скуку. Для него нет ничего важнее работы – это действительно его единственная любовь: от рождения и до самого финала. И Джим нашел способ показать Холмсу, что он может стать чем-то важным в его жизни. Юношеская обида сделала вопросом чести доказать свою значимость, и Мориарти сделал гениальный шаг – стал частью работы великого сыщика. Почему же я согласился на это? Может потому, что сам не простил своего соседа за его предательство (а как иначе назвать то, что он столько времени скрывал от лучшего друга факт собственного существования), под каким бы благовидным предлогом оно не совершалось.  
– Я думаю, иначе бы этот "последний" день не провел, – задумчиво отбивает чудной ритм пальцем по своим губам Шерлок. 

Немного погодя, видимо, что-то окончательно обдумав, он все же добавляет:

– И я бы предложил тебе разделить этот день со мной, – Холмс уже снова вернулся к своему эксперименту и не смотрит на меня.

Наверное, это та самая фраза, которую ждешь от человека, ассоциирующегося у тебя с другом. С настоящим другом. Та самая фраза, которая запустит часовой механизм. 

_– Мы же друзья, Шерлок, – очередная недомолвка между нами на месте преступления._

_Так и хочется сказать: "Ты же сам сказал". Но это выйдет слишком глупо. По-детски._

_Где-то рядом с трупом копошится Андерсон, пытаясь выдвинуть свою теорию происходящего. Ругается, потому что Холмс, как всегда, прав. Женщина убита, а не покончила жизнь самоубийством, как утверждал "этот тупица"._

_– Дружба — бескорыстные личные взаимоотношения между людьми, основанные на любви, доверии, искренности, взаимных симпатиях, общих интересах и увлечениях. Обязательными признаками дружбы являются доверие и терпение. Людей, связанных между собой дружбой, называют друзьями._

_– Вот именно, Шерлок. Доверие и терпение, – я делаю ударение на последних словах, тщательно проговаривая каждую букву._

_Иногда в разговоре с гениальным детективом у меня складывается ощущение, что я обучаю ребенка-аутиста читать. Я пытаюсь ему объяснить, почему же данный набор странных знаков, напечатанных на бумаге черной краской, должен вызывать в его голове какие-то образы и ассоциации. "Лошадь" – и ему должно представиться какое-то животное из семейства непарнокопытных. А он не видит ее, потому что замкнулся на виде самих букв. Вот "Л", состоящая из двух отрезков, выходящих из одной точки. Вот "О", представляющая собой окружность... Это тупик, но я не теряю терпения и начинаю заново объяснять, прибегая к новым методам обучения._

_А он словно не верит, что это что-то да значит. И трудно винить его в том, что он такой, но и раздражение не унять. Оно так и прорывает наружу. Но дружба несет в себе своего рода любовь и вновь учит терпению._

– Я тоже был бы рад провести это время вместе, – я улыбаюсь. А что я еще могу в такой ситуации?

Газета уже лежит на коленях, не скрывая моей улыбки. Я смотрю на его ответное проявление нашего маленького счастья (глупо отрицать – оно у нас действительно есть, пускай, и довольно странное). Мы – дети потерявшихся в социуме родителей, которые ищут свое маленькое бомбоубежище. Такие соционеадаптированные, что пугаемся друг друга.

А Шерлок все молчит и едва заметно улыбается. Но я понимаю. Это все та же лошадь, только наоборот. 

– Мне пора на работу, – я встаю с кресла и иду одеваться.

На часах полседьмого утра. Сегодня будет трудный вечер. Я иду, шлепая тапочками, в свою комнату, зная, что где-то внутри меня навсегда останется это понимание... Все решится позже.

День проходит незаметно. Все так же, как и остальные дни – в бесконечной веренице из ненужных (но вызывающих сострадание и участие) людей. Все те же проблемы. Все та же Мэри, с которой приходится теперь здороваться сухим кивком, что причиняет странную эмоциональную боль. Все те же болезни. Все те же камни в желчном пузыре у очередного пожилого человека, нарушившего диету. 

А чуть больше, чем через шестнадцать часов я, наконец, возвращаюсь домой. Уставший и грязный. Последнее, что я помню в домашней жизни – это Шерлок и его эксперименты. Сейчас же, сменяя воспоминания, передо мной предстает Джим. В своем дорогом костюме в прихожей, словно принял вахту на посту миссис Хадсон.

Он красив. Воистину. 

– Ночи накануне так называемых "дней солнцестояния" – летнего и зимнего** – можно назвать "страшными праздниками": их отмечали как в языческие, так и в христианские времена. Как и в Самхейн и Бэльтейн***, в эти ночи словно "истончается" граница между миром живых и миром мертвых, и души умерших приходят навестить живых. Но и нечисть тоже получает больше свободы и приближается к человеку, принося с собой угрозу безумия и смерти. 

Джим – моя личная Википедия, которая открывает какие-то страшные тайны передо мной. Но я, как всегда, не успеваю за слишком быстрой для меня мыслью... То ли зубы, покусывающие мочку уха, то ли далеко не самый выдающийся IQ (по сравнению с моими соседями) мешают мне сосредоточиться на скрытом смысле получаемой информации. Он перемещается словно демон – со скоростью передвижения небесных тел. 

– Джон! Мне нужен твой телефон. Сейчас! – Шерлок уже кричит наверху, а я ведь только пришел домой.

– Сегодня такая ночь, – завораживающим голосом шелестит мне на ухо Джим и тихо опускается передо мной на колени.

Наступает какой-то странный дрейф времени и чувств. Прислонившись к стене в коридоре рядом с лестницей, смотреть сверху вниз в темные глаза Джима – чистой воды безумие. Сюда в любой момент может выйти недовольный Шерлок или цветущая Марта (у нее новый кавалер, и она, кажется, влюблена). Но это уже меня не волнует, когда руки Мориарти расстегивают ширинку моих джинсов, болезненно давящих на мой уже эрегированный член. 

Когда секс стал для меня таким романтичным? Я думал, что смогу оставить свою неуместную сентиментальность в прошлой жизни – не сработало. Может все дело в осознании того, что сегодня это последний раз, когда я чувствую эти губы, этот язык (о Боже, да) на своем теле. Потому ли перед глазами разворачивается Вселенная, и я не могу сдержать стона, понимая, что вселенная сужается до одного человека? Мертвого человека, которому пора возвращаться туда, откуда все начиналось.

Его руки забираются мне под рубашку, гладя рефлекторно сокращающиеся мышцы пресса, а глаза непрерывно следят за реакцией моей мимики на его действия. Черт бы побрал этих гениев, которые всегда знают как лучше. Любое действие – точный расчет.

Язык, проходящийся по всей длине. Слишком театрально, если бы не взгляд, отравляющий сознание. Что может быть эротичнее? Мы придумали план, но когда ... Я уже не помню. 

Его брюки – половина моей годовой зарплаты – истираются об пол, потому что он отсасывает мне в коридоре под окрики моего лучшего друга. Невозможно. Голова не хочет думать. Все мысли сосредотачиваются в области паха. Как-то глупо выставлять так наше эхо прощаний, но по-другому, похоже, эта жизнь не научила нас. Чему вообще могла научить жизнь человека, влюбившегося в привидение и поверившего в легенды о единении душ, придуманные еще до того, как люди поняли, что в ответе за наши действия мозг? Хотя верят же в конец света по календарю этих древних людей... Я вот тоже в привидения не верил. 

У меня подкашиваются ноги, будто я пробежал дистанцию в несколько километров. У меня дрожат руки, пальцами до боли вцепившиеся в шелковистые волосы Джима. И на мгновение все прекрасно. А когда тело сотрясают оргазменные судороги, и я уже не в силах стоять, я сползаю по стене, и перед глазами словно проносится целая жизнь. Да только не моя. 

– Пора идти, – Мориарти говорит резко, в два движения поднимая меня на ноги и приводя в порядок. 

Я смотрю в его глаза и он, по-моему, единственный раз на моей памяти смотрит на меня с нежностью. Единственный раз, когда до меня слишком быстро доходит.

– Когда? – я спрашиваю, но не уверен, хочу ли я знать.

– ДЖОН! ТЕЛЕФОН! – крики наверху повышаются с каждым разом на октаву, все выше и выше. 

Скоро голос Шерлока перейдет в недосягаемые области, и слышать его будут только летучие мыши. Интересная мысль, если подумать... Холмс довольно часто напоминает вампира: не спит, не ест, да и бледный, как труп. 

– Тогда, в бассейне, во время твоих жалких попыток спасти Шерлоку жизнь. Это было весьма... интересно, – Джим улыбается.

Он берет меня за руку и ведет вверх по лестнице. Вверх, к концу этой истории, потому что иначе нельзя. Вверх к объяснениям и началу другой жизни. И я только что получил долгожданное признание, поэтому сердце мое подозрительно пропускает удары.

Дверь тихо скрипит на петлях, открываясь. На диване лежит Шерлок в халате. На груди у него стоит включенный ноутбук, вокруг валяются папки с делами, от вида которых меня уже начинает мутить. 

– Джон, что ты... – Шерлок поворачивает голову с самым недовольным видом и сразу же подскакивает.

Открытый компьютер падает на пол. 

– Мориарти... – выдыхает детектив.

Я чувствую, как аккуратным движением теплые пальцы выпутываются из моего захвата. Я и забыл, что мы держались за руки (так по-детски наивно и честно... как тот ребенок из прошлого Джима, держащий котенка). Хорошо, что этот жест был незаметен, когда я стоял за его спиной.

Воздух начинает потрескивать от напряжения, но время течет размеренно. И я очень надеюсь, что мы все делаем правильно.   
__________________

_*Стрит-флеш – комбинация, в которой все пять карт одинаковой масти и идут подряд по старшинству. Стрит-флеш от туза (часто называемый флеш-рояль) – это наилучшая из всех возможных комбинаций в техасском холдеме, поскольку это высшая по достоинству рука в самой старшей комбинации.  
**Дни солнцестояния: летний (с 22 на 23 июня) и зимний (с 22 на 23 декабря).  
*** Самхейн – кельтский праздник окончания уборки урожая.  
Бэльтейн - кельтский праздник начала лета, традиционно отмечаемый 1 мая._


	7. Часть 6. "Последний шанс"

_Это твой последний шанс. Время – вода. Это твой последний шанс. Сейчас или никогда._ (с)

 

Я часто вспоминаю те фильмы, которые мы успели посмотреть с Дэгом и Клэр за время нашего путешествия. Особенно часто вспоминается картина "Красота по-американски". Мы смотрели ее сидя в самолете, перелетая Тихий океан. Клэр спала, а мы с Дэгом, деля наушники, уткнулись в его портативный DVD-проигрыватель. Почему в такой момент вспоминается именно она? Наверное, потому что там так внезапно оказалось, что голос за кадром главного персонажа еще не означает, что к концу истории он окажется жив.

Я лежу в луже собственной крови на полу в нашей гостиной. Точнее, там лежит мое тело, я же сижу рядом с Джимом на диване и смотрю на плачущего Шерлока, который пытается заткнуть огнестрельную рану в моей груди своим халатом. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты здесь оставался! – через силу кричит Холмс. 

И кричит он это Джиму, который громко смеется (для антуража, я-то вижу, как белеют его губы при взгляде в сторону моего тела). Он убил двух зайцев сразу, но Шерлоку об этом знать необязательно. Призраков на земле держат желания других людей и их собственные, с мыслью о которых они умирали. Последней мыслью Мориарти было сломить гениального сыщика, выиграть это их глупое детское пари. Единственным способом покинуть мир живых и упокоиться с миром было реализовать это желание. К сожалению, слабым местом Холмса являюсь я. Но это лишь один заяц из двух.

Вторым зайцем, как оказалось, стало желание самого детектива. Именно он больше всех не хотел смерти единственного в мире консультирующего преступника. Несложно догадаться, почему. 

Мориарти начинает буквально таять в воздухе. Он исчезает. Этот мир, наконец, отпускает его, как и было спланировано. Моя клиническая смерть длится уже больше минуты. 

– Древние мудрецы майя верили: чтобы найти потерянную часть души, нужно пережить три испытания: испытание неверием, испытание страхом и испытание смертью. Иначе ты никогда не найдешь свою судьбу. А если ты нашел, то она не покинет тебя и в следующей жизни.

Джим сидит очень близко. В глазах его горит что-то, название чему я просто не хочу давать. Шерлок делает моему телу непрямой массаж сердца. Периодически я чувствую острую боль в районе сердца. Нужно торопиться.

Эту часть той самой легенды я уже слышал, когда мы только обсуждали схему наших действий. Каждое слово было проанализировано. И я, долго советуясь с Клэр (единственный человек, посвященный в курс событий), которая будто в подтверждение реальности происходящего нашла все же вещи (старые фото семьи и прочие дорогие сердцу семейные ценности), спрятанные за каминной кладкой ее матерью – решился поверить. Может быть, на меня также повлияло письмо, пришедшее от тетушки Мари, в котором было написано лишь: "Сделай так, как велит тебе сердце. Не противься своему предназначению и получишь вознаграждение в следующей жизни за свой труд". Уж она-то все знала наперед. Но что она имела в виду, я понял гораздо позже. 

– Я знаю. Я тоже, – я говорю спокойно и притягиваю к себе Джима.

Целую его исчезающие губы, и мир погружается во тьму, разливаясь жуткой болью. Кажется, будто меня засунули в огромную мясорубку и пару раз прокрутили. Это душа вернулась в бренное тело. Последнее, что я услышал – тихое "прощай".

Наверное, стоило начать говорить и объяснять, что же произошло с того самого момента, как мы зашли в гостиную. Но у меня было слишком много свободного времени в больнице, пока я лежал в бессознательном состоянии на операционном столе, то покидая свое тело, то возвращаясь обратно, чтобы все обдумать. 

Да... начинать нужно с самого начала, пожалуй. Но так куда более драматично. Вполне в духе Мориарти – именно его мы провожали в последний путь. Ведь вся оставшаяся часть рассказа скучна... И стоит признать, что никто не знал (ни я, ни Шерлок, ни даже Джим) выживу ли я после всего, что произошло. Как в том фильме – голос за кадром еще ничего не значит.

Когда Джим прорвался через завесу (в первую нашу встречу), которая защищает обычных людей от мира духов, он был потерян. Как он сказал – это акклиматизация, бьющая прямо по мозгам. Ты звереешь, и больше ничего не остается в голове, кроме жажды... Жажды чего, он так и не смог объяснить.

Все зависит от того, как ты умираешь и кем ты был. Мориарти однозначно не был хорошим человеком. Некоторые племена, потомки майя, до сих пор верят, что если хочешь снова вернуться на этот свет, нужно покончить жизнь самоубийством. Только так твоя душа пройдет стадию реинкарнации. В противном случае твой дух развеется по вселенной... Может, это был изначальный план этого монстра – вернуться? Никто теперь не скажет точно.

Тот амулет, что я одел на него – это символ изменений. Он вытаскивает самые потаенные желания, глуша насущные. Нам повезло, потому что Джим в глубине души всегда мечтал быть тем, кого будут любить (пускай, это так и не было озвучено вслух). Просто иногда жизнь складывается так, а не иначе, и это слишком сильно меняет суть человека. Даже если посмотреть на банальную статистику – лишь три процента маньяков росли в действительно благополучных семьях. Люди вообще слишком сильно влияют на других людей.

Нам повезло дважды, потому что я умел любить. Боже, отвратительно трудно говорить об этом сейчас, но я смог испытать именно такие чувства к этому человеку/призраку. Не специально, конечно (как говорила моя бабушка: "Насильно мил не будешь"), но это многое изменило. Стоило посмотреть на Джима иначе – без страха, предвзятости и предрассудков о самом себе – и открылся новый, доселе неизведанный мир в одном человеке. Детская наивность, эмоциональность и гениальный ум, омраченный прошлым, но не прогнивший изнутри. Через призму тысячи "что если?" ("что если бы он не убил своего отца", "что если бы он родился в другой семье?") проглядывал прекрасный человек. Внешне и внутренне великолепный. И мне действительно нравился тот ребенок, каким он был. Как Джим обронил однажды: "У тебя комплекс героя. Тебе вечно нужно кого-то защищать". Но, судя по его нахальному взгляду, это его не особо расстраивало, пока патефон крутил очередную пластинку (сей агрегат прошлой эпохи нашелся на чердаке). Музыка неожиданно успокаивала его. 

Может, не стоит об этом так говорить, но когда ты одной ногой в могиле, уже становится как-то неважно, что скажут другие о том, что ты думал и кем ты был. Вполне возможно, что я изначально сошел с ума, и у меня было раздвоение личности...

Порой мне кажется, что я восхищался этим человеком еще при его жизни. Наверное, так и было, хотя я не хотел этого признавать из-за своих принципов (я и сейчас презираю Мориарти за все его убийства, и эту часть его биографии не стереть и не простить, но уже ничего не изменишь). Ведь Шерлок восхищался им, а я восхищался Шерлоком. Это как восхищаться такими учеными, как Эйнштейн – вряд ли обычному человеку можно понять до конца, что же они сделали, но видеть, что это были действительно колоссальные люди для истории человечества – возможно. Джим восхищался Альбертом. 

Поэтому когда Мориарти сказал, что "мы должны", я просто принял это безумство на веру. Но всё же долго отказывался – я не хотел его терять. Он пообещал, что этим не кончится. Что если мы оставим всё так, надежды больше не будет. Духи, в конечном счете не получая желаемого, превращаются в монстров. 

– Я не хочу стать Анку* или чем-то в этом роде...

– Так они же не существуют. Да и умер ты явно в неподходящий срок**. Если ты и станешь кем-то, то это полтергейстом***, – я шучу, чтобы скрыть свою нервозность.

Джим выразительно смотрит на меня. Не все шутки приходятся ему по нраву, но я знаю, он сможет это простить. Позлится и простит. Надо же, он это и вправду умеет – прощать. Или так только кажется.

– С твоей стороны это просто верх идиотизма. Вначале научить жить после смерти и потом не дать второго шанса. Вообще-то я могу умереть, и это тоже чертовски страшно.

– Ты не умрешь, еще не твое время.

– И кто это тебе сказал?

– Надежные источники.

Сражение взглядами я безоговорочно проиграл. Впрочем, как и всегда.

– Что будет с Шерлоком? 

– Все с ним будет отлично, – раздраженно говорит Мориарти.

Спустя несколько вечеров разговоров настал тот самый день. Это было не так страшно, как казалось в самом начале. Просто показалось, что вот-вот где-то лопнет тонкая пленка между мирами. 

– Мориарти... – прошептал на надрыве Шерлок.

– Холмс... – в тон ему повторил призрак.  
Джим, как хозяин положения, будто истинный король, прошагал к креслу Шерлока, который, наконец, смог взять себя в руки и придать лицу выражение холодной снисходительности. Именно такое выражение я видел на лице детектива в воспоминаниях призрака.

Холмс поспешил сесть напротив, предварительно очистив мое кресло от бумаг, которые сам же туда свалил огромной кипой пока меня не было дома. Про меня, кажется, все забыли, и я ушел на кухню, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя. 

Когда я вернулся с подносом, на котором располагались три уютно дымящиеся чашки из парадного чайного сервиза и тарелка с печеньем, эти двое все еще молчали, сверля друг друга тяжелыми взглядами. Атмосфера накалялась, как во время решающей битвы. Это ведь, по сути, она и была – решающая битва. 

Я аккуратно примостил на маленький столик свою ношу и забрал одну из чашек и несколько печений с собой на диван. Расположившись так, чтобы лучше видеть этих гениев, я начал с наслаждением пить Эрл Грей словно в последний раз и слушал, как размеренно тикают часы на стене. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – первым нарушает тишину Шерлок. 

Он сидит в кресле прямой как палка, и до ужаса напоминает Майкрофта на переговорах. В его позе любой другой увидел бы царственность (даже в домашнем халате Холмс умудряется выглядеть впечатляюще, если захочет, конечно), я же вижу напряжение. Мориарти снова сам пришел к нему, и, как показывал предыдущий опыт, ничем хорошим это не может кончиться. 

– А разве ты меня не ждал? – Джим театрально раскидывает руки ладонями вверх и расползается в едкой улыбке, отдающей легким налетом презрения. – Я думал именно этого ты и хотел... Или ты расстроен тем, что так и не смог меня найти сам? Что все твои попытки потерпели фиаско? Поверь, я огорчен этим не меньше тебя – я до последнего не оставлял надежды, что "великий Шерлок Холмс" окажется достойным противником в этой маленькой игре. А оказалось... Все та же скуууукаааа...

Мориарти в притворном приступе меланхоличной апатии откидывается поглубже в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Последние фразы он в привычной (и такой непривычной теперь для меня) манере произносит на правильных тонах. 

Я не устаю удивляться этим двоим – с какой легкостью, граничащей с безумием, они успевают переключаться с одного образа на другой, переходят из одного состояние в другое. Пусть земля под ногами хоть разверзнется, но они дойдут до конца. 

– Признаю, что ты замел следы впечатляюще... – эти слова явно даются Холмсу с трудом, но он не привык лгать в вопросах, касающихся чужого интеллекта. – Но ты все потерял. 

– Потерял ли? – с усмешкой произносит призрак, неотличимый сейчас от живого (такова магия этой ночи). – Я жив, а ты устранил всех моих конкурентов под четким моим руководством и с помощью "чистых" рук Британского правительства. 

Шерлок поджимает губы, недовольный ответом. Он оценивает, какова вероятность блефа в этой партии. Его разум отбрасывает все лишние переменные в доказательстве этой теории и проектирует отражение своих выводов в нашу привычную реальность. 

– Все указывает на то, что ты мертв... – детектив тянет со своими умозаключениями (потому что они звучат слишком ненормально, даже для такого странного человека, как он сам).

Его можно понять. Действительно тупиковая ситуация. "Не верь глазам своим – они могут обмануть." Люди издавна верили в потустороннее и учились его распознавать, бороться с ним. Но это как сражаться со стихией (цунами, ураганы, землетрясения) – можно лишь только попытаться спастись, но не предотвратить или победить ее. 

Джим вновь усмехается и наклоняется ближе к Шерлоку из своего кресла, протягивает руку и кладет ее на колено детективу, сжимая своими ухоженными пальцами. К сигналам со зрительных и слуховых анализаторов добавляются тактильные ощущения – очередное доказательство в пользу существования Джима Мориарти. Кажется, что слышно как работает процессор в голове Холмса.

– Предположим, что все, что ты говоришь – правда. Тогда зачем ты здесь? К чему все это представление?

– Понимаешь, это было весело, – Джим пожимает плечами и снова откидывается поглубже в кресло. – Джонни–бой так мило купился на мое маленькое шоу, что я не мог не сыграть его до конца. Но как всему хорошему, и этому развлечению настал конец. Пора снова возвращаться к работе, и осталось одно маленькое недоразумение, которое нужно устранить. Какой же я злодей, если я не исполню свое обещание, ведь ты смухлевал. 

Шерлок внимательно смотрит на меня. Я напряженно смотрю в ответ, отставляя чашку. Внезапно звонит телефон в кармане халата. Холмс достает его и нажимает кнопку вызова. Долго слушает, что говорят ему на том конце телефона. Его и без того бледное лицо будто еще сильнее бледнеет. 

– Грегори подстрелили, он в больнице. Звонила Донован, – Шерлок смотрит то на телефон, то на меня в каком-то легком потрясении (он явно такого не ожидал). – Миссис Хадсон за городом, с этим ее новым другом на пикнике. Я не могу дозвониться.

Я в ужасе отвечаю на его взгляд. Вскакиваю с дивана и подхожу ближе к ним. Кулаки непроизвольно сжимаются. Пульс учащается. Голова слегка кружится. А ведь Шерлок считал, что я плохой актер. 

– Не может быть... – кажется, что весь воздух из моих легких выходит вместе с этими словами.

Джим молча наблюдает за этой маленькой трагедией с довольным видом. 

– Остался один, Шерлок, – тянет гласные призрак. – И мы знаем, что сейчас будет.

Мориарти поднимается с кресла. Расправляет несуществующие складки на идеально скроенных брюках. Он достает из пиджака размашистым жестом пистолет. Дуло указывает на меня. Я замираю, как зверь, загнанный в угол хищником. В голове скачут мысли, наскакивая одна на другую. Мышцы напрягаются в ожидании действий.

– Банально, – тянет Холмс и поднимается на ноги. 

Он делает пару шагов вперед и, отодвинув меня со своего пути, начинает двигаться к комоду, в котором лежит мой браунинг. 

– Зато действенно. Ты так не считаешь? 

– Перед тем, как ты сделаешь это... Объясни, как ты смог спастись? – Холмс отступает все ближе к комоду. – И зачем тебе нужно было развалить собственную систему?

Джим делает вид, что не видит этих ухищрений. Он просто улыбается. 

Все случается за доли секунды. "Остановись, мгновение!". И оно останавливается. Банально, банально, банально... Казалось бы, это противостояние двух умов должно было бы кончиться по-другому. Не так просто. Не банально. 

Шерлок одним движением открывает ящик комода. Еще мгновение, и пистолет направлен на Джима. Я делаю размашистый шаг. Выстрел. И адская боль прожигает мое тело. 

И вот я лежу в луже собственной крови на полу в нашей гостиной. Точнее там лежит мое тело, я же сижу рядом с Джимом на диване и смотрю на плачущего Шерлока, который пытается заткнуть огнестрельную рану в моей груди своим халатом. 

Вот и вся история. Мориарти оказался прав, а Холмс растерялся. Он тоже человек и имеет право на ошибку. Только глупые люди, знай они эту историю, смогли бы сказать, что Шерлок сглупил. Это совсем не так. Просто он не ожидал такого эгоистичного поступка от меня. 

После того, как я пришел в себя в больнице, первым делом пришлось давать показания, чтобы Шерлока отпустили. На все вопросы полицейских я отвечал однозначно: "Когда я чистил свое армейское оружие, оно выстрелило само". Мне, конечно же, не верили, но я настаивал. Вмешался Майкрофт. Через месяц дело относительно благополучно закрыли.

Дома Холмс смотрел на меня утомительно долго и молчал. Все это его сильно подкосило, да и кого бы не свалило в такой ситуации. Он ждал объяснений, а я тянул с ответами на его вопросы. Так проходили недели, сменяя друг друга, пока мы морально вставали на ноги. 

Начать разговор оказалось легче, чем представлялось. Я просто подошел к нему и сел рядом на диване. Взял его за руку (что было непривычно для нас обоих). Рассказ вышел очень длинным, полным извинений и холодных кивков Шерлока. 

– Это было эгоистично, Джон, – в конце концов сказал мой сосед. 

– Да, извини, – ответил я. – Не менее эгоистично, чем инсценировать свою смерть и не сказать об этом другу. 

Я разглядывал череп на каминной полке, а Шерлок разглядывал меня. Видимо, где-то внутри меня все еще была обида на то, как поступил когда-то Холмс. Иначе как можно было объяснить слова, сорвавшиеся с моих губ раньше мыслей?

– Дружба учит прощать, – загадочно сказал детектив.

– Да, – я кивнул и слабо улыбнулся, посмотрев на сидящего рядом со мной человека, словно видел впервые.

Он склонил голову набок и улыбнулся мне в ответ. 

Жизнь вообще странная штука, если подумать. Все может выйти из-под контроля, сваливаясь в хаотичный клубок. Пути, которые, кажется, никогда не должны сойтись – сходятся, а те пути, которые вроде бы должны идти вместе – расходятся. И то, что, казалось, никогда невозможно простить, вдруг прощается... Судьба – капризная, непредсказуемая женщина, и приходится с этим считаться. 

На следующий день позвонил Лестрейд (с которым предсказуемо ничего не случилось в тот роковой день). Очередное убийство. Женщину застрелили в ее собственной квартире. Следствие зашло в тупик. 

На месте преступления на нас все вопиюще пялились. Я смущался, а Шерлок, как обычно, был непробиваем, пока изучал улики и выдавал свои умозаключения, по переменной нападая то на Донован, то на Андерсона. Все было как всегда.

Я зашел на кухню, чтобы выпить воды. После второго пулевого ранения мне стало труднее справляться с ранее привычными для меня нагрузками (квартира находилась на десятом этаже, а лифт как назло сломался в этот день). Меня словно пронзило током от увиденного в маленькой кухоньке.

За столом сидела убитая. На ее груди разливалось кровавое пятно, и отчетливо было видно отверстие от пули, обрамленное разорванными тканями. Она смотрела на меня потерянно, пытаясь взять кружку с недопитым чаем, на которую вездесущие полицейские уже нацепили бирку и пометили ее как улику по делу под номером сорок семь. Пальцы женщины проскальзывали через посуду, словно через голограмму. 

– Я не могу ее взять, – сдавленно протянула она.  
– Вы и не сможете, – выдохнул я. – Вас убили...

Понимая всю глупость своего заявления, я нервно закашлялся. Она непонимающе уставилась на меня, а потом на руки, скользящие сквозь предметы. Я указал ей пальцем на грудь, в область ранения. Она опустила на него взгляд и тихо вскрикнула. 

– Я... Я не помню этого... 

– Все хорошо... Все будет хорошо... Мой друг Шерлок, он детектив... Он найдет вашего убийцу. – я просто не знал, что говорить.

– Мой сын. Что с моим сыном? – убитая взволнованно встает и собирается подойти ко мне. 

Я по инерции сделал шаг назад.

– С кем ты разговариваешь, Джон? – Шерлок словно из-под земли появился в дверном проеме.

Я обернулся. Посмотрел на него и, видимо, что-то в моих глазах заставило его внимательно, с опаской оглядеть помещение. Когда я вновь обернулся, женщины уже не было. 

– Если я скажу, что видел призрак убитой женщины, ты скажешь мне, что я спятил?

Холмс пренебрежительно посмотрел на меня и странно улыбнулся.

– И что она тебе сказала?

– Ну... – протянул я, чувствуя, что Шерлок, похоже, издевался. – Она спросила, что с ее сыном.

Детектив внимательно посмотрел на меня, а потом выдал совершенно неожиданное "Ну конечно!" и унесся обратно в гостиную, где лежал труп.

Через полчаса дело раскрыто. Женщина убита контрабандистами, в число которых входил, к сожалению, и ее сын. Парень хотел отойти от дел, припрятав довольно крупную сумму денег дома у матери, а сам уехал до того, "пока все не уляжется". Мать не знала об этом, но ее все равно убили, думая, что она покрывает единственного ребенка.

В этот день меня настигли расплата за игру в жизнь с призраком и мое предназначение. Моя жизнь окончательно изменилась. Моя и Шерлока, но это уже совсем другая история. 

__________________ 

_*, ** Анку – олицертворение самой смерти. В фольклоре встречается на севере и западе Франции. По одной из версий А. – это Каин: первый человек, совершивший убийство и обреченный с тех давних пор скитаться по миру в поисках новых жертв. По другой же версии, А. – это последний умерший в прошедшем году человек (на эти сроки и намекает Джон), вынужденный исполнять работу самой Смерти до конца года.  
*** "Полтергейст" в переводе с немецкого означает "шумный дух". Он невидим, но при этом очень активен. Стучит, шумит, бросается посудой и тяжелыми предметами, заставляя дрожать пол и стены, двигает мебель, щелкает дверцами шкафов и ящиками комодов. _


	8. Послесловие

Мне было пять лет, когда я впервые встретил дядю Джона. Точнее, встречал-то я его и раньше, но помню я его именно с этого возраста. Это был улыбчивый человек с устоявшимися принципами, с какой-то непередаваемой грустью в глазах и сединой в светлых волосах. Дядя Джон всегда улыбался и рассказывал смешные (а иногда и грустные) истории из их жизни с Холмсом. В редкие праздники с ним приходил и сам Шерлок, чем очень сильно злил обеих моих матерей, но Гарри из теплых чувств к брату заставляла себя и Клару терпеть его присутствие в нашем доме. "Это все же семья!" – патетично заявляла она.

Лет в двенадцать я поинтересовался, почему мои матери так не любят Шерлока Холмса. Ответ их был прост: "Он вечно заставлял Джона страдать. Один раз он даже сам выстрелил в него, после чего Джону пришлось провести два месяца в больнице". Понятно, что об этом случае никто распространяться не хотел, и я было думал, что никогда не узнаю ответов на интересующие меня вопросы. На имя Джеймса Мориарти вообще в нашем семейном кругу всегда было странного рода табу, и его просто называли "тот человек" с определенной интонацией. 

Сколь бы нетрадиционна ни была моя семья (и я должен был привыкнуть к странностям и не обращать на них внимания), меня все равно манила эта загадочная тайна моего дяди, ведь он слишком часто знал о людях больше, чем следовало. Если у Холмса это можно было объяснить его дедуктивным гением, то в случае доктора Уотсона объяснение не желало обнаруживаться. Не интуицию же во всем обвинять, ей-богу.

После событий, описанных в моем рассказе, жизнь доктора Уотсона и мистера Холмса была все так же полна приключений. Они остались вместе, и до конца своих дней считали друг друга лучшими друзьями. Как я сейчас думаю, они прошли через многое и все же сумели простить поступки каждого. 

Шерлок Холмс умер в возрасте семидесяти пяти лет от сердечного приступа. Дядя плакал на его похоронах, что было неимоверно печальным зрелищем. Я впервые видел его слезы. Но к смерти он подходил философски и через пару дней, улыбаясь, уже говорил, что Шерлок в лучшем для него мире. Он почему-то был уверен в своих словах.

Через пару лет дядя Джон уехал в свое последнее кругосветное путешествие. Когда он звонил, чтобы рассказать, как же он провел время (печатать в блог он не мог, потому что зрение стало подводить его), в его голосе всегда была та самая жизнерадостная улыбка, за которую, кажется, его так все и любили. Возможно, он знал, что это был его последний путь и улыбался втрое больше обычного. Дж. Х. Уотсон умер в одном из монастырей Тибета, как нам сказали, от внезапной остановки сердца. Там же он и похоронен, потому что в его завещании именно так изъявлялась последняя его воля. Само завещание было составлено за сорок лет до этой поездки... И как я подозреваю, смерть его была запланирована им самим с самого начала и, возможно, не была естественной. 

По последней воле миссис Хадсон (к сожалению, мне не довелось познакомиться с этой чудесной женщиной) дом на Бейкер-стрит по наследству перешел к мистеру Холмсу, который в свою очередь оставил его своему единственному другу. Ничего удивительного, что этот дом в конечном итоге стал принадлежать мне. Собственно говоря, так я и оказался на чердаке и узнал все то, что успел поведать читателю.

В память об этих выдающихся людях я открыл в квартире 221Б маленький музей, который стал пользоваться большой популярностью среди населения. Удивительно, но и жители других стран не прочь посетить музей имени Шерлока Холмса и побывать на паре экскурсий, которые ведет моя жена Джуди. 

А недели три назад, после того как я, наконец, окончил свой рассказ (тогда еще не было добавлено послесловие) и отнес его знакомому редактору, я встретил на улице двух смеющихся парней (это было как раз в тот день, когда мы праздновали три года с открытия музея). Оба невысокого роста, лет по пятнадцать-семнадцать, не больше, но такие кардинально противоположные. Один светловолосый и синеглазый, загорелый и очень серьезный. Второй – с черными, словно без радужки, глазами, темными, торчащими во все стороны волосами и улыбающийся во все свои белоснежные зубы. Красивые и непринужденные, они не целовались, не держались за руки, но я почему-то сразу понял, что они вместе и безумно влюблены в друг друга и в эту жизнь в целом. Может, что-то было в их взглядах. Что-то живое, любящее… какое-то знание, недоступное мне в моем возрасте, но открытое этим мальцам. Несложно предположить, какая аналогия пришла мне на ум первой. 

Так что когда юркий темноволосый паренек подбежал ко мне, чтобы «стрельнуть» сигарету, я долго не мог вымолвить ни слова. Я хотел было шикнуть на него, что он слишком мал для такой пагубной привычки, или сказать, что я не курю (хотя это было бы ложью) – но не смог. Этот взгляд, изученный мной за эти годы работы с фотографиями и делами Мориарти, был точно таким же, как и у Джима. Я протянул раскрытую пачку сигарет, и он схватил сразу две под неодобрительные взгляды своего спутника, позой и мимикой жутко напомнив мне дядю Джона. Крикнув «спасибо», «Джим» устремился вверх по улице, насвистывая какую-то знакомую мелодию, которую я никак не мог вспомнить. Явно что-то несовременное.

«Джон» же стоял и рассматривал меня. Меня охватила легкая паника, и я начал понимать доктора Уотсона, описывающего свои ощущения при встрече со сверхъестественным. Светловолосый паренек усмехнулся, кивнул мне, поблагодарив за сигареты.

– Смерть – это только начало, – бросил он напоследок и размашистым шагом последовал за успевшим убежать вперед чуть не на полквартала «Джимом».

Вечером я, наконец, вспомнил (не знаю, как я раньше не догадался), где же я слышал эту мелодию. Когда я впервые прочитал записи дяди Джона, я нашел ее и прослушал, и тогда же записал текст. Больше я эту музыкальную дорожку не открывал и забыл ее звучание, ее мелодию, но память осталась где-то глубже, спрятанная в душе. Это была песня 1931 года Skip’a James’a «Devil got my woman». 

После этого я поверил в эту историю до конца. Поверил сердцем, а не рассудком. И можете считать меня безумцем, но я знаю, что смерть – это не конец. Смерть – это только начало.


End file.
